Irresistibly Cold
by LokisChampion
Summary: Loki starts his sophomore year in college through tragedy. Eventually, he meets Tony Stark, who quickly takes residence on his shit list. Through a few long months of arguing, tutoring and challenges, they expose what they truly feel for each other. College AU, angst FrostIron, hints of Thorki. May have eventual cameos of other Marvel characters. COMPLETE!
1. Meeting

Thor and Loki were walking into history that day when Professor Rogers caught up to them.

"Yes?" Loki asked, Thor staying at his side.

"The Dean wants to see both of you." Rogers said, his blonde hair combed over in an old fashioned style as his button up was snug on his built body, his tan trousers falling nicely over his legs, topped off with nice black dress shoes.

Loki hesitated before Thor nudged him towards the door. "Thank you." Loki replied, and he noticed a somewhat sad smile and nod come from his teacher as they walked through the emptying hallways towards the Dean's office.

Loki smiled at Thor being with him. Not a month ago, they broke up, realizing they were better for each other as friends, and he was happy they could maintain their relationship as they walked through the doors to the office. Thor was the quarterback of their football team, his letterman jacket fitting him perfectly as his jeans fit amazingly well to his toned legs. His blond hair hung around his scruffy face as it always had, that way that made Loki blush as they knocked on the Dean's door. It opened a few moments later, making Loki jump slightly.

Thor's father, Odin, stood before them, in a nice suit as he welcomed them inside. Loki sat on one chair as Thor sat on the other, watching their Dean pace before them, leaning on his desk.

"What is it?" Thor asked since Loki seemed to lose his ability to speak.

"This is a matter for Loki." Odin said, looking to Loki, who returned his gaze.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"It's your mother." Odin said, and Thor immediately took Loki's hand from the armrest, making Loki stifle a smile. "Have you heard from her lately?"

"Not since last month." Loki said. "What's wrong?"

Odin swallowed. "She is using the Death with Dignity law this coming weekend. Her cancer has escalated to the point she knows is time. I am giving you and Thor this week off to travel down to Oregon and see her."

"Oh, Thor doesn't have to-

"I'd be happy to go, Loki." Thor said, causing their eyes to meet.

"Loki, you are like a son to me, please take him with you." Odin said as Loki nodded. "He will be of great benefit, if things get difficult."

"When do we leave?" Loki asked.

"Leave as soon as possible, tonight even." Odin said, standing straight as Loki stood, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, sir." Loki said, walking towards the door with Thor behind. They opened the door and left without saying goodbye, both knowing what was at stake here.


	2. Goodbye

As Thor and Loki drove down the highway, the old truck clanking loudly, Loki looked out the window, twiddling his thumbs as he became increasingly worried about his mother. He loved her, unlike his father, who abandoned them early on. His mother was his only rock, his only source of love and encouragement. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her.

Thor looked his way. "Loki?"

Loki's eyes met his.

"It will be alright."

Loki nodded as they neared their exit. They had been traveling all day and night, resting at a motel Odin gave them a room for. They hardly ate anything in their haste to depart, but now, Loki couldn't focus on what was happening. He tuned out as they slowed to the speed of thirty five, anxious beyond repair.

They parked in the driveway of his mother's house, cutting the engine as Loki exhaled, staring at the door, the many cars already here. It was clearly a family affair. Thor took his hand, bringing his attention to those big, blue eyes.

"I'm here with you." Thor said and Loki nodded, getting out of the truck as Thor followed suit, the walked up to the door, knocking when someone opened it.

The person only stepped aside, guiding them through the crowded house when Loki stopped, staring into the kitchen when Thor bumped into him. Following his ex's gaze, he saw a woman in a suit stirring a cup of powdery white water. She nodded at them as Thor ushered him along, holding the small of his back as they entered the living room, he felt Loki tense under his touch.

His mother was sitting on the couch, like a walking skeleton as she smiled at Loki, holding her arms out to him as he walked to her, kneeling and hugging her tightly, but not too tight to break her.

"My son, you've grown." She whispered in his ear, Loki shuddered, trying to hold back his tears.

"Hi to you too." He choked out, feeling his mother's laughter shake her body. Releasing her, she smiled and stroked his hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said as the woman from the kitchen came out, watching the family members begin to start crying, all lining the living room. "I want you to listen to me. I want you to find someone to love you for good, and I want you to live your dreams." She said, then looking at Thor, extending a hand towards him.

"Hello." Thor said, kneeling down and hugging her as well.

"You be good to my baby, ok?" She said into his ear as they released each other.

"Well, we've separated, but we are great friends." Thor said, wrapping an arm around Loki's shaking shoulders. "I'll keep my eye on this here pup." He said as she smiled, embracing them both in tight hugs.

"Good." She said as they backed up together, the woman taking their place.

"You can change your mind." The woman said.

Loki watched as his mother shook her head. "This is how I want you to remember me."

Thor tightened his hold on Loki as he shivered harder.

"Ok." She said. "Now, drink this, then lye back."

His mother took the glass and drank it fairly quickly, making a funny face of disgust as she finished the water and lay back on the couch, her family tucking the blanket around her frail body. She reached her hand out to Loki, who nodded and knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. He stroked it gently as he kissed her forehead, swallowing tears as he sniffled.

"Don't cry for me, dear." She said.

Loki let out a shuddering breath as Thor stood behind him, not touching him however.

A few moments of silence passed, Loki stroking his mother's cool forehead, running his hands through her hair as she smiled. "It's time to go." She said softly as she closed her eyes, her chest heaving up and down slowly before it stopped a few seconds later.

Shuddering as his family let out some collective gasps and sobs, Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, and Loki grasped it quickly as he cried.

"Goodbye, mom."


	3. Crossing A Line

After a few intense days with his family, Loki had inherited his mother's own personal library of books, he had taken the boxes of them back to his dorm for now. They sat, stacked, at the foot of his bed as he walked to history with Thor. They absentmindedly held hands as they passed many people who gave the split couple awkward glances as Loki's eyes remained on the floor. He hadn't slept well last night, crying every hour almost on the hour didn't help matters. He knew it was how she wanted to leave them, but he missed her terribly.

Entering the empty classroom, Professor Rogers stepped out from behind his desk. "Loki, good, I'm glad I could catch you for a moment."

Loki glanced up at his teacher, reluctantly separating from Thor to speak with him as Thor got their seats.

"I'm giving you time to catch up on the work you missed, even though your outstanding grade doesn't need it." Rogers said, smiling at Loki, who nodded. "And, Loki, I'm sorry for your loss." Loki nodded again when Rogers spoke one last time. "I was wondering if it would be too soon to talk about the law in class today?"

"No, that's fine." Loki said, smiling sheepishly at his teacher, who nodded before clapping a strong hand down on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He said as the class started filling up quickly, Rogers stepping back to his desk and Loki finding his spot next to Thor. Rogers cleared his throat as everyone got seated, sparing glances at the disheveled Loki, who fiddled with the medal spine binding of his notebook.

"Ok, class, get to your seats. Today we will be discussing recent laws that have been passed, have yet to pass or have been declined."

Loki looked up around the classroom, spotting one empty spot at the end of his row as Rogers wrote on the blackboard in front of class, already speaking about something involving gay marriage, but he tuned him out. Images of her flew through his head. He smiled softly at remembering how she supported gay marriage. She emailed him a minute after it passed and he couldn't contain his laughter at reading the scattered email.

The doors opened then to a boy walking in class. Rogers crossed his arms, not looking fond of the student already. He had a goatee type of beard on his chin that matched his brown hair, his brown eyes roaming the students watching him. Loki noticed the blue orb in the center of his chest as he shrugged his drenched jacket off, dripping all over the floor.

"Mr. Stark, you're late." Rogers said.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, Mrs. America." Stark said as the students around Loki and Thor laughed, but silenced immediately when Rogers spoke.

"Get to your seat now, Stark, so I may continue with today's lesson." Roger's jaw clenched, making Stark move a little faster to the open seat. He sat down, propping his wet feet up on the wood table, looking towards the students watching him before locking his brown eyes with Loki's bloodshot green ones. Loki reluctantly turned back to Rogers when he started speaking again, trying to make an effort to listen to this lesson.

"Now, does anyone know what I-1000 is?" Rogers asked, writing it on the board.

_Death with Dignity_, Loki thought just as a girl a few seats behind him spoke up, which Rogers wrote up under the initial statement.

"Correct, Ms. Porter." Rogers said, pacing beside the board. "Can anybody tell me what that means?"

"Assisted suicide." Stark said, drawing a gasp from the students and Roger's careful eye.

"Can anyone else give me the correct meaning?" Rogers asked, his eyes roaming the classroom, but not lingering on Loki much longer, knowing it was ok to not answer this question.

"A physician gives you some medicine to take when you want to end your life." Someone said from the back of the class.

"What is the reason for this?"

"Terminal illness." A girl said beside Stark.

"Good. Examples?"

"Cancer." The same girl replied. "But you have to get more than one authorization for this medication to use it."

"Very good." Rogers said, heading to the opposite side of the classroom. "Can anyone name one state where it is legal?"

"Oregon." Loki said softly, but Rogers stopped, turning to face Loki with sad, understanding eyes as he nodded.

"Correct." Rogers said.

"But it basically is assisted suicide." Stark's voice rang in Loki's ears and he flinched at the words, getting agitated already.

"No, Stark, its-

"Stop playing dumb, Mr. Rogers. You're killing yourself with a doctor's signature. Essentially, we are killing our own people."

"Stark, you're not paying attention to the key role in this law." Loki said, astonishing himself at how loud his voice seemed, rumbling low in his throat as he stared daggers at his peer.

"And what is that, princess?" Stark replied, cocking his head to the side.

"Boys." Rogers warned, but it didn't work so well.

"These people are putting themselves out of misery before they lose control of who they are." Loki said, not backing down now.

"So, we're treating them like animals?"

"We are not so different than animals." Loki growled, standing as Stark mirrored him. Thor grew nervous at his side, exchanging glances with Rogers. "We put them down when they suffer, why not ourselves?"

"We have medication that relieves suffering." Stark countered.

"We have poison." Loki grumbled, making Stark stare for a few moments. "You're forgetting that no cure has been found for cancer or aids, Mr. Stark." Loki said his voice low and ragged in his throat, feeling the water flowing in his eyes. "With radiation, we kill ourselves faster."

"Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark-

"What's wrong, buddy, are you sick?" Stark said. He crossed the line.

"You have no right to say that to me." Loki hissed, making some students around him flinch. Thor stood up, taking Loki's shoulders from behind, but Loki shook him off. "You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Loki-

"No!" Loki shrugged Thor off of him. "You think you can insult me? Who do you think you are?" Loki felt the tears falling down his cheeks, but he ignored them in his fury when a boom and a move of his desk made him gasp, returning his attention to Rogers. He stood behind his desk, holding his circular shield in his hands.

"That's enough!" He said. "Both of you, my office, now." He said just as the bell rang.


	4. Opinion vs Definition

Loki and Thor gasped as the classroom flooded with the release of the students. Loki looked to Thor before gathering his books and walking to Professor Roger's office, opening the door softly while Thor waited outside. He was joined soon by Mr. Stark, who made no attempt to apologize for what he said.

"Now, boys." Rogers said, standing behind his desk with his arms folded over his chest. "Loki, I thought you said it was ok for me to talk about this in class?"

"It was, Professor. I was fine until this man crossed the line." Loki said, trying to keep his composure.

"By saying suicide?" Stark asked. "But that's what it is!"

"Suicide is the intentional act of removing oneself from the equation of life. Dignity is leaving this world in a noble manner. My mother removed herself from this world by keeping the good image of her in my family's mind, not the walking corpse most cancer patients do become." Loki hissed, now staring at Stark dead in the eye.

"Mr. Laufeyson, please." Rogers said, attracting the student's attention again. "I know it's hard, but maybe you need a little more time off."

"No, I don't, sir." Loki said. "Forgive my outbursts, but it's an insult to say she committed suicide." Loki said, giving Stark a glare from the corner of his eye.

Stark looked to Rogers. "I'm not taking back my opinion." He said quickly.

"I understand that." Rogers said, watching them both carefully. "This was simply a misunderstanding, miscommunication. Please be civil with each other for the remainder of the year or I'll send you to the Dean. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Loki said as Stark only nodded.

"Good. You're excused." Rogers nodded as Loki wasted no time in fleeing the room, flying by Thor as he fought the tears falling down his cheeks. He knew one thing, it would be damn hard to concentrate with her looming in the back of his head.


	5. Coffee

The next day, Loki sat in his dorm, staring at his copy of Edgar Allen Poe's Murders in the Rue Morgue. He had to read it for English, to be ready for discussion on Friday, but now he didn't dare touch it. Instead, he put his face in his palm, rubbing his forehead when a knock sounded on the door. Standing, he walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Thor with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to get coffee?" Thor asked, smiling as Loki nodded and grabbed his black vest. They walked out of the dorm area and down the street to the small town they were stranded in, but Loki appreciated Thor's kindness. When they entered the café, Thor knew what he wanted as Loki departed, sitting at a table near the window, watching the people pass them by. Soon, Thor returned with their big white mugs of steaming beverages, and he smiled at the smell of a vanilla chai latte as Thor sat down, beginning to sip his black coffee, watching Loki intently.

"How are you doing?" Thor asked and Loki sighed, taking in his ex's appearance. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, old sneakers, and a brown V-neck with long sleeves. His hair was pulled back in a small bun at the nape of his neck and those blue eyes bore into his own.

"As well as can be expected." Loki said, taking a drink of his hot beverage. He watched as Thor nodded before shifting down to Loki's shaking hands holding the mug close to his face, the steam hitting his chin, warming him. Shaking his head, he put the mug down and placed his hands in his lap, slightly ashamed that he is so undone by the loss of his mother.

"How close are you to finishing the book?" Thor asked.

"Not as close as I should be. I suppose an all-nighter is in order." Loki said as Thor smiled at him.

"Nonsense, you still have two days."

"No, two days full of crying and shameful sobbing won't help me finish it. That will make me want to burn that damn book." Loki said.

"Loki, this is nothing to be ashamed of." Thor said, leaning in and placing a hand on Loki's cold one.

"I shouldn't be tortured by her loss, Thor. I shouldn't have to put up with grieving on a daily basis." Loki snapped, now beginning to get angry. "I can't concentrate on one subject without beginning to cry in class, and that, Stark boy," Loki clenched his fists, crumpling a napkin in his fist. "Oh, the insult with forever stay in my mind."

"Everyone goes through this differently, Loki. You're simply having a little hard time, there's nothing wrong with that." Thor said, a sweet smile on his face that made Loki calm down a little. He took his mug in his hands again as they spoke about other work in classes, some tests and anything that could distract Loki from his mother.


	6. Cells

Loki was in Biology when Stark burst in through the door at the last minute, Professor Banner took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose quickly at the sudden burst from the overall quiet room. Tony quickly took the empty seat next to Loki, who only scoffed, trying to forget their argument the other day as Banner continued.

"Now that everyone is here, observe the different skin cells under your microscopes, draw them and write down anything you see in your notebooks. This is due at the end of class." He said, sitting at his desk and doing some paperwork when the students around Tony and Loki began to chat with one another, having to partner up two to one microscope, Tony and Loki were forced together.

Loki opened his paper and titled it, drawing some spaces where he could draw then write. Loki looked to Tony, who balanced his pencil on his nose precariously as Loki took it upon himself to look through the microscope first, gazing at normal skin cells. He went back and forth between the lens and drawing what he saw accurately in his notebook before letting Tony take a look. While he wrote, however, Tony had all but ignored the microscope.

"Are you going to do the assignment?" Loki asked, getting irritated.

"Go ahead, princess. I'll get it later." Tony said, staring at his pencil on his finger.

Loki clenched his jaw before shaking his head, exhaling when he reached for the second slide of cells. Placing it under the microscope, he looked and repeated his trial of drawing it accurately when Tony spoke suddenly.

"Do those remind you of her?"

Freezing, Loki realized what he had been looking at. A slide of chemotherapy suffering cells. Swallowing, he tried to push Tony's words away, simply ignoring what he said and resuming is work when he removed this slide and setting the third one under.

"What about those?" Tony asked quickly as Loki again observed the cells, realizing they were radiology cells. Loki sighed and sat up straighter, turning the light off on the microscope.

"Are you trying to anger me, Stark?" Loki asked, trying desperately to keep his voice level.

"I'm asking a question. Is that so bad?" Tony asked, a barely perceptible smirk on his face.

"Are you amused by this?" Loki asked, lowering his voice to a growl as some girls next to them turned their way. Thor took Professor Parker's science class, so he was no help here.

"If you would just answer my question then-

"It's none of your business." Loki raised his voice now, earning some attention behind them.

"It could be since it's a class assignment." Tony was pushing it and Loki was getting tired of it already. He knew it wasn't going to finish soon either.

Loki smirked, staring daggers at his peer. "Yes, but your too lazy to do this particular assignment." Loki sighed. "So why pester me while I'm trying to complete it?" Trying and failing to take a calmer route.

"I'm just learning." Tony countered.

"You have no business learning about my personal life. Even worse I life I've lost." Loki hissed, now knowing he had the attention of the entire room on them. "What if I asked how you got that?" Loki jabbed a finger in the center of the orb in his chest.

"No." Tony said, smirking at Loki.

Instead of speaking, Loki simply took his notebook off his desk, walked up to Banner and handed it to him, walked back to retrieve his bag and stormed out of the classroom.


	7. English 101

"Ok, class, what can you tell me happened in Poe's Murders in the Rue Morge?" Professor Frigga asked, opening her own copy of the book and scanning it as some people thought of answering.

Loki only fiddled with the binding of his book, his cheek resting in his palm as Thor sat next to him, observing his friend carefully when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"It was a damn monkey." Some snickers formed around Tony's statement as Frigga brought his eyes up to her student.

"Could you elaborate on that?" She asked.

Tony only scoffed. "What more is there? It was from a monkey who got out of his cage and raised hell on the victims he killed."

Loki rolled his eyes, feeling fury again at Tony's ignorance as he spoke. "The details, Tony. Do you ever pay attention to details?"

"Do you ever think too much detail is hard to follow?" Tony countered as Loki turned and looked back as his peer.

"The Ourang Outang's strength give it away that no human could do this crime. The way he shoved the daughter up the chimney isn't possible for a human to do. Yes, a human could slash the mother's throat in such a way, but the escape is doubtful."

Frigga stole a glance at Thor, but only continued to watch the altercation with a nervous stance.

"The Ourang Outang freed itself from the cage in the sailor's chambers early in the morning, when he was spooked by his sailor master and ran. Seeing the light at the top of the Rue Morgue, he fled there and killed the inhabitants without knowing what he was doing. The nature of such an animal brings out his bloodlust at the mere sight of the red fluid that leeks from her throat when he again flees from the scene through the window."

"Wow." Tony scoffed at Loki, who watched him with venom in his eyes. "Do you get off on being a know it all?"

"Do you get off on being a smart ass?" Loki countered.

"Loki." Thor cautioned quietly behind him.

"No, I shouldn't have to put up with this."

"Boys, in my office please." Frigga called to them and the fighting stopped instantly. Loki got up quickly and walked into the office while Tony took a little longer.

"Please pick at least four stories in your Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales books. These are due by Monday." She said before walking in after Tony, closing the door behind them. "May I ask what is going on with you two?" She asked. "First, I get a warning from Rogers, then Banner."

Loki only shook his head. "I suppose I just have a short fuse."

"Then stay in bed, twinkle toes." Tony said, earning a glare from Loki.

"That's enough." Frigga said, gaining their attention once again. "Tony, since this grade of yours is suffering, I'm going to sign you up with a tutor."

Loki's eyes grew wide for a moment at the realization of what's happening. "No, no no no." He said softly.

"Loki, you are to tutor Tony for the remaining semester until he can pass a test." Frigga said. "Twice a week, for an hour those two dates. Make it whenever you deem appropriate." She said before opening the office door and walking out into the classroom.

Loki sighed and shook his head, walking out quickly to Thor's side before Tony sulked out himself. Loki wrote in his planner what days would work. Since Tony got them into this mess, maybe he should take the upper hand in this.


	8. Space

Loki was sitting at his desk, scanning over his Brother's Grimm book, trying to ignore the noises coming from the bathroom. His dorm partner brought a man back with her, he couldn't remember how long they'd been in the shower. Finally slamming his fists on the table, he dialed Thor's number and waited as it rang.

"Is everything ok?" Thor answered, making Loki smiled a little.

"Can I come over tonight? Ophelia has a new playmate." Loki said.

Thor's muffled voice speaking with Balder came over the phone before he replied. "You can stay the night. See you soon."

He hung up and packed a small back, packing the book with it and his paperwork as he left the room and headed to Thor's dorm, only about ten doors down. He bumped into Balder on the way out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to drive you out." Loki said.

"No, I have somewhere to be anyways. You have a good time, ok?" Balder asked, smiling and clapping a hand on his shoulder before walking away. Loki knocked and opened the door, seeing Thor sitting on his bed, watching something on TV.

"Hey. Thank you for letting me hide here." Loki said, dropping his bag on the floor before shedding his shoes and sitting alongside Thor, who was watching something about space.

"You're always welcome here." Thor said. It was then that Loki noticed is open flannel, exposing his sculpted body under low hanging jeans, his hair hung around his face. "Do you know what you're reading for English yet?"

Loki sighed. "No. I can't think of what to read out of those one hundred stories." Loki met his eyes. "What about you?"

Thor only shook his head, making a small smile crack across Loki's lips. It was these moments that he loved between himself and Thor. He turned to watch the program on TV while he thought about their love together. Would he like it if they got back together? Maybe, maybe not. But he knew that Thor still loved him.

He suddenly felt a tear fall down his cheek at the sight on television, just like a poster his mother had on her office wall. She had told Loki to reach for those stars, to live his dreams with that poster. Leaning his head down, trying to evade Thor's eyes, but it was too late.

Thor gently took Loki's chin in his fingers, wiping his tears when their eyes locked.

"It's ok." Thor whispered, inching closer to Loki's lips.

"Thor, we're not-

"It's ok." Thor repeated, looking Loki right in the eye. Loki closed his weeping eyes as Thor's lips met his, gently. His shaking hands clung to Thor's flannel as more tears fell down his cheeks, flowing over Thor's thumbs on his cheeks.

When they released, Loki leaned his head on Thor's shoulder, crying into his neck while Thor stroked his hair softly.

"It's still so hard…" Loki whimpered.

"I know." Thor spoke, running a hand through his black hair.


	9. Early Reader

Loki sat in Thor's office chair, furiously scribbling notes on a piece of paper while holding his Grimm Fairy Tales book open. His hair was waterlogged as he wrote, and then turned the pages in the book to a different section, scanning down with a finger before writing again.

Thor got up from bed and smiled at Loki, relieved that he was working, distracted, hopefully from recent events. He got out of bed, in his boxers and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Sleep?" Thor asked.

"Well enough. Started reading around three this morning. I hope you don't mind that I took a shower." Loki said, not tearing his eyes off of his notes.

"That's fine." Thor said. "I'll be ready soon so we can get to class." When Thor walked towards the bathroom, Loki spoke.

"By the way, thanks for the kiss." Loki said, running a hand through his damp hair. "Even if it shouldn't have happened, it felt nice."

"You're welcome." Thor said before closing the door into the bathroom, Loki hearing the water running. He smiled to himself as he scribbled more, flipping pages as he read some other stories, bookmarking the ones he liked.


	10. Session One

Loki sat in the library, waiting for Tony to show up. His time slot was already nearly gone, only five minutes left. He was hunched over his Brother's Grimm book, tapping his pen on his wrist, puzzled at how to write a sentence in his paper. He had a dictionary to his right, several scattered papers on the Brothers Grimm in general to his left and his notebook in front of him, the book above that as he read several times over one specific passage before it hit him. Writing furiously, he put the pen between his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair that was in his face, pestering him as he sighed, removing the pen and writing again when he heard someone pulling out the chair beside him.

As Tony sat next to him, Loki looked up, not amused. "You're late." Loki said flatly.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Tony retorted, slapping his copy of the book on the table, on top of Loki's multiple papers.

Sighing, he wrote one final note before closing his notebook, making sure all of his bookmarks were in place when Tony fingered them.

"How many are you reading?" He asked.

"Five, but I want one more." Loki said and Tony's mouth fell agape. "What?"

"The assignment called for four." Tony said, and Loki only eyed him.

"And my disadvantage is?" Loki asked, shaking his head slightly as he gathered some of the papers from underneath his peer's book.

"Showoff." Tony sighed before noticing what was being taken from under his book. "And what is this?"

"That." Loki said, taking the page from his fingers. "Is some history on the brothers themselves to tie into the stories, motives and whatnot."

"So, what stories are you reading, savant?" Tony asked.

"Tell me yours first, pupil." Loki countered.

Tony sighed before opening his book. "_The Blue Light_."

Loki nodded. "That's a good one. Any others?"

Tony said nothing, which made Loki a little angry. Breathing in through his nose, he took his copy of the book and scanned some stories he thought Tony might like.

"Why do you do so much?" Tony asked softly, drawing Loki from his agitated scanning. Loki swallowed, unsure of how to answer this when Tony continued. "You put yourself through so much, I've watched the ridiculous amount of work you do."

Loki closed the book, setting it down. "I do it for her." He simply said. "I work hard because that's what she did to get me this far in life. I'm paying her back." Loki said, crossing his arms in his lap when he saw Tony clench his jaw. He knew this might not be the answer his peer was looking for.

"Why is it always about her?" Tony asked, immediately making Loki angry.

Loki put the papers in his notebook, sighing as he locked eyes with Tony. "Unlike you, Tony Stark, I can't get everything I want because of my _name._"

Loki got his materials in his hands, pushed out of his chair and looked one final time at Tony. "Next session, be on time so I can help you." He said before walking to the exit, seething inside, his fingers tightening around his spiral notebook.


	11. The Blue Light

Loki sat in the library reading a book about the brain and depression, his ear buds were in as he listened to some music. Turning the page, he wrote down some notes in his notebook on the table when he noticed someone pulling out the chair next to him. Looking in the way of the motion, he was surprised when Tony sat next to him, his Grimm book with him along with a notebook.

"You lost?" Loki asked, taking out his ear buds and winding it up around his iPod, closing the book and setting it on his papers.

"Look, I need your help." Tony said, Loki leaning on his elbows on the table as he watched his peer.

"Today isn't our next session." He said coolly.

"I want to make it our session." Tony said quickly before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about the family snipping. It's just weird for me because, I don't have a family to be proud of." Tony said, Loki only watched him before inhaling, gesturing towards Tony's book, who pushed it into his pale hand.

"Alright, Tony." Loki said his name softly. "I have some stories that I think you might like, unless you found some more?" He asked, fingering the book in the contents section, flicking his eyes to Tony.

"Shoot." Tony said as Loki hesitated before returning his attention to the book.

"Ok, on top of _The Blue Light_, I found you _The Three Army Surgeons, The Devil and his Grandmother, The Wise Servant_ and _The Peasant and the Devil_. Which do you pick?"

"I'll figure that out by our next session." Tony said as Loki closed the book and pushed it to him again. "So, what did you read?" Tony asked.

Loki took a deep breath. "I read _The Shroud, The Willful Child, The Old Woman in the Wood, The White Bride and the Black Bride, Stolen Pennies_ and _The Glass Coffin_."

Tony nodded. "I'll read those sometime." He said, Loki only cocked his head before speaking.

"So, shall we get started on your paper for _The Blue Light_?"

Tony nodded, opening his notebook and showing Loki what he already had, which he read with eager eyes, finally figuring out how Tony's mind worked. Taking his pen, he scribbled some words and changed them into a more reliable replacement before giving the paper back to Tony.

"It's good so far, but, tell me, what do you see that the man did during his life?" Loki asked, and from Tony's blank expression, he elaborated. "Why did he keep lighting his pipe with the blue light he kept from the witch?"

"He got whatever he wanted from the dwarf." Tony replied.

Loki eyed him. "But for what purposes? He didn't ask for simply anything, right?"

Tony watched him intently before answering. "He did those things because he felt cheated by the people he encountered?"

"Write that down." Loki smiled softly, watching Tony scribble a new paragraph. "Now, tell me what he did to the witch and why."

Tony tapped his pen on his notebook. "He helped her with a few things around her home when she got him into a well to bring her back the blue light, but she had evil intentions when she brought him back up. Keeping him in the well was the first time he lit his pipe with the light, which revealed the dwarf that became his servant."

Loki merely tapped his finger on Tony's notebook, Tony immediately wrote that down. The rest of the hour went be easily, no snippy remarks and no arguments ended it.


	12. Bleachers

As Tony walked along the edge of the bleachers full of the screaming school, he looked out at the football field, watching Thor running for a touchdown. He looked back into the bouncing students, screaming, shouting, chanting as they raised their arms in glee. He was shocked, however, at who he found in the bleachers.

The bleachers exploded with a deafening chant, "Thor! Thor! Thor!" Tony let his mouth slightly fall agape as he laid eyes on Loki, jumping and pumping his fists in the air with Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Balder surrounding him. He was stunned to find him smiling, happy and energized as he cheered wildly when Thor scored the touchdown when he was lifted up and shaken by a screaming Balder, as their laughter echoed barely through the screams.

When Balder released him, Sif hugged him tightly, Loki only laughed as he waved frantically at Thor, who was running up close to the bleachers, along the length of the field as the cheering still rang loudly through the college campus.

Tony chuckled as he shook his head and walked to the concession stand, ordering a cold water in the hot evening temperature. The football team ran through the gate to go to the locker room for halftime as the cheerleaders took the field, meanwhile the bleachers emptied at a rapid pace, and Tony turned to bump into, none other than his tutor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Loki said, stepping beside him and ordering a water for himself before Tony spoke.

"I didn't think you were the type to go a football game?" Tony inquired as him and Loki walked along the fence line.

"You don't know me that well." Loki said, chuckling. Tony found himself lost for words when Loki ducked his head and his hair softly fell into his face. He brushed it behind his ear as he opened his water and took a drink. "How's the paper going?" Loki asked.

"Fine. I finished it; I read the ones you recommended." Tony said.

"Did you like them?" Loki asked as they leaned their forearms on the fence.

"Better than what I would have picked." Tony said. "I read some of yours too."

Loki sighed. "Are you just saying that or did you really read them?"

"I read them." Tony said quickly. "Don't underestimate me."

"I said nothing of the sort." Loki said, his eyes drifting to the cheerleaders' performance on the field. When they finished, some applause rang out over the crowd, Loki included as they exited the field, everyone free to mingle for another fifteen minutes.

"But, seriously, why are you out?" Tony asked.

"I never miss any of Thor's games." He replied, taking a swig of his water before placing the cap on it, letting it dangle over the fence as he rested his arms on it. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, my dorm bud is having a sort of, well, too many partners." Tony said, awkwardly scratching his head as Loki only chuckled.

"I know the feeling." Loki said, gazing out at the field, the setting sun played with hues of orange and purple in his green eyes, making them look like fresh pine in the forest.

"So, I was thinking." Tony said, after some awkward silence had settled between them and he stood facing Loki, who did the same. "I think we got started off on the wrong foot."

"I see." Loki said softly.

"So, I'd like to change that. Hi. My name is Tony Stark." Tony said, extending his hand out to Loki, who only gazed at it for a moment when his eyes flicked back to Tony's brown eyes, mirroring the colors of the painted sky.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. Loki Laufeyson." Loki said, taking Tony's hand in a firm shake before they broke, standing and looking round at their peers before Loki inhaled.

"And that's my que. Please excuse me, Tony, I've got to share this with Sif. See you on Monday?"

"Yeah, see ya." Tony nodded as Loki hurried back to the bleachers, quickly taking residence with Sif and his friends. Tony watched them for a few more moments, wondering if it was possible to make Loki smile like that himself, wondering how he could coax that laugh out of him.


	13. Venting

As Professor Howlett walked into the gym, Loki and Thor sat together, Thor sitting on Loki's feet as he did sit-ups, counting now 50 as they stopped upon their instructor's entrance. Loki caught his breath as he looked around the classroom, catching the eye of Tony Stark, who nodded simply as he conversed with some other students. Sif and Balder came up to Thor as Loki watched Reed Richards, Benjamin Grimm and Jonathan Storm converge around Tony, joking around when Howlett clapped.

"Alright, kiddies, let's get moving." He said. "Today, we practice strength and dynamics. Wrestling. For any of you daisies that don't know how to defend yourselves, I suggest you sign up for Ross's class." He said, his body strong against his white tank top and black sweats with a grey stripe down the sides.

"This will be perfect." Tony said amongst his group, granting small chuckles as Howlett glared their way.

"Stark, pay attention." He said. "Now, everyone, line up. I'll assign opponents." The class quickly did as instructed and Howlett walked down the line, telling people to partner up with their opponent. Thor was with Sif and the rest of the class dwindled to a dangerous level when Loki looked to his partner. He sighed at the sight of Tony, plastering on a smug smile as he and Loki walked towards one another.

"Now, I want you to do some kickboxing together for at least the next two minutes. Then the real fun begins." He said as the kids all started hitting, kicking, and blocking, the grunts and such drowning out all of Tony's conversations to himself that were already driving Loki a little mad. He tried to ignore it as he punched Tony, who blocked it, then kicked him, but failing to inflict any damage.

"Please, you hit like a girl." Tony said.

"I'm holding back, special for you, Stark." Loki said, smirking when Tony took a few turns, each successfully blocked by Loki.

"Who said you could hold back?" Tony questioned.

"Don't tempt me." Loki said.

"Sif hits better than you." Tony countered, making Loki angry.

"That's enough. Now, the real fun begins." Howlett hollered through the gym as everyone stopped, watching him pace the wrestling mat in the center of the gym. "Now, this is what I want you to do."

"Too easy." Tony whispered.

"How do you know?" Loki asked.

"Childs play." He said.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?" Loki asked.

"I would but no." Tony said when Howlett's almost howl made them jump.

"Stark, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you!"

Loki swallowed, watching Howlett walk towards them.

"Now thanks to you, you get to go first." Howlett said, ushering Loki and Tony into the center of the class, Loki staring daggers at Stark the entire walk. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Some." Tony said.

"I'm sure I can get the gist of it, Professor." Loki said, clenching his fists.

"Now that's the attitude I like. Class, watch carefully, this is what venting looks like." Loki looked to his teacher, who gave him an encouraging look as Loki nodded, crouching as Tony mirrored him. "Go!"

Tony lunged for Loki, who dodged the blow, making Tony stumble when Loki tipped him over from his side, straddling him and holding him down.

"Oh, you like being on top?" Tony asked, making Loki angry as he slapped Tony, the clap echoing through the gym.

"Quit making assumptions!" Loki hollered.

Tony brought a hand up and yanked Loki by his hair, jerking him to the floor as he knelt on top of Loki, who clawed at his arms and his wrist, his fist still clenched hard in Loki's hair. "Damn it, let go!" Loki hollered.

"Was I right?" Tony asked, which then granted a punch hard in the jaw, temporarily rendering Tony unawares as Loki pushed him off of his body, stomach fist as Loki laid on top of him, pinning him to the ground, hands on his wrists.

"I've had enough of your childish games!" Loki hissed in his ear, making Tony weirdly hot in his lower regions. Loki's feet slipped from holding Tony's legs securely to the ground as he slowly stood on all fours, hoisting Loki in the air before biting Loki's hand, making him grunt and release Tony's wrists, falling back on the ground.

Tony lunged for him, but Loki spun out of his grasp so he face planted into the mat, granting some laughter from the class. In his state, Loki quickly grabbed his ankles and arms, pulling them back in a hog-tie like state, wrapping his arms around them while sitting on his back, ankles crossed as Tony writhed beneath him as laughter echoed around them.

"Great, Loki." Professor Howlett gave him a genuine smile as he gave the signal at which Loki released Tony, who was heaving, trying to catch his breath. He glared at Loki, who was smirking in triumph as the class continued.


	14. 1984

Loki sat in the library reading 1984 by George Orwell while an old jam jar was being used for water which had some slices of lime in it while he listened to some music in his ear buds. He was startled by Tony pulling up a chair and sitting beside him, who eyed the book quizzically.

"When are you never reading?" He asked.

Loki closed the book, taking his ear buds out. "This was one of mother's favorites." He said, placing it on the table. "Anyways, do you have your paper for me to read?" He asked. Tony handed the paper over without question as Loki began to read it slowly, already scribbling out some words to replace with better ones when he heard a splash from his jar of water.

Looking up, he saw a condom now floating in it, upon raising his gaze higher, Justin Hammer and Ezekiel Stane stood before them, smirking greatly. Loki scoffed, clenching his jaw as he shook his head, already getting a headache when Tony spoke first.

"Aww, did your blow up babes pop?" He asked, making Loki try desperately to stifle a smile.

Justin turned his attention to Stark. "What, is your doll not giving you attention?" Justin gestured to Loki, who only stared at him. "You guys are banging in between these sessions, right? Or do I have that sexy look wrong?"

"No affection exists between us, Mr. Hammer." Loki said simply. Ezekiel Stane scoffed at Loki, who only cocked his head to the side.

"Now, denial is the easiest way to pinpoint lying, sexy." Hammer said, smirking at Loki, who cleared his throat.

"Don't spit petty cat names at me." Loki retorted.

"Oh, I thought it would get you excited." Hammer countered before rolling his tongue, making a cat-like purring sound, a wicked smile on his face exposing his teeth.

"Go relish yourself with someone else, Hammer." Tony said, making Loki start a bit, his gaze falling on Tony, who stared at Hammer.

"Well, if you ever do bang, there's the condom for ya." He said, smirking as he walked away, laughing softly. Loki's gaze fell to the condom in his water, now dirtying it to the point where he didn't want to touch the jar.

"I suppose I'll have to break that jar tonight." He said to himself when he heard Tony chuckle, but Loki's eyes returned to the paper, flipping to the second page.


	15. A Threat

Loki was in the library alone on a warm Tuesday, reading his mother's copy of 1984. Putting it down for a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose, he looked down at his bookmark; he'd read more than half of it in an hour. Sighing, he put it in his bag when someone stood beside him, a little too close for comfort. When he looked up, however, Hammer stood there.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, little enthusiasm in his voice as he tried to stand, but Justin put his filthy hand on the back of the chair. Loki would have to fend for himself on this one. He cursed himself for sitting in a deserted corner of the library.

"How's Tony doing?" His bully asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose, taking a breath, all the while not taking his eyes off Loki.

"I'm confident he's doing well." Loki said, watching Hammer nodding.

"Good, good." He said. "I guess we have you to thank for that, precious."

Loki looked away from Hammer, swallowing. "Stop using those names."

"Oh, but you and I both know you like it." Hammer said in a low tone, making Loki uncomfortable. Loki stood, pushing Hammer's hand from the chair with his shoulder, walking away from his pursuer, but Justin took his shoulder in hand, whipping him around.

"Oh, don't run to Tony now."

"Why should I? He wouldn't help me." Loki spat back before glaring at Hammer's hand. "Don't touch me." He said, shrugging the hand off.

A gleam deep in the depths of Justin's eyes told him he had made a mistake as Loki felt a hand grab his chin, holding it tight in his fingers as a wicked smile tore over Justin's lips.

"I can do whatever I want, right?" Justin said, bringing back a memory from their elementary years, Loki tried to shake it from his eyes as Justin leaned in close.

"Remember that?"

Loki did as he felt himself trembling softly, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

"In the bathroom at Killian's party?"

Loki's eyes fell to the floor as he felt Hammer's other hand gently tracing down his torso, stopping at his belt.

"I could do it again, you know. I could get away with pleasuring this giant, this trickster." Hammer said before chuckling a little at feeling Loki shaking. Releasing Loki, he straightened. "So, if you want to prove to me you're brave, come to the party on Friday. Alone or with a babysitter, it's our choice." Hammer played at a mock baby voice as he smirked and walked past Loki before chiming as he walked through the rows of books.

"House Four. See you at seven, baby!"

When he was farther away, he withered back down into his chair, his forehead falling into his shaking hands. He hated Hammer, but he couldn't wimp out. If he didn't show up at the party, he would get abused for sure, but if he did, he could be walking into a trap.

Inhaling deeply, he steadied himself and decided to try Tony, because, for some reason, he was the first person on his mind.


	16. Reptile

As Loki walked behind Tony into the pounding frat house known as Four to outsiders, Tony took one last look at Loki.

"You don't have to do this." Tony cautioned.

"You didn't hear what he said." Loki countered, pushing beside Tony and walking through the threshold.

The loud music assaulted their ears, a Skrillex tune, Reptile screaming through the house as the pulsing dancing crowds shook the house, the bright lights almost blinding in their rainbow of colors.

Tony stuck close behind Loki, watching as they walked deeper into the house. It was then that he noticed what Loki was wearing. He wore a tight green V-neck with, startlingly, leather black pants. The waist came up high as the button held them tight around his stomach, the shirt tucked in but a little loose around his body as his hair was like it normally was, silky and smooth, brushed back from his face.

They passed many of the more sexually known students, such as Loki's roommate, Ophelia and Tony's, but they were too into their partners to notice them as they appeared to have reached the center of the dance floor.

Tony leaned in to Loki's ear. "So, why did you ask me to come?"

"You know of Hammer and his minions." Loki replied, meeting his eyes. The many colors made them glow in the light when a hand grasped Loki's shoulder, instantly putting Tony in a high alert when they were met with the hosts.

Hammer wore a loose magenta silk shirt, halfway unbuttoned tucked into some black spandex pants. Killian flanked his left side, wearing a white shimmering shirt with brown tight pants and Stane on the right, a blue shirt with black pants.

"Great to see you could make it, darling." Hammer's eyes drifted to Tony. "And your company. No matter, please, enjoy yourselves." Hammer said. Tony's eyes shifted to Killian, who he noticed was eyeing Loki and licked his lips. Tony instantly grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him into the crowd of thrashing dancers.

"What are you-

"Dance with me." Tony pushed, moving his body to the music as Loki tentatively moved along, the music flowing through them. "Serves you right for wearing pants like that." Tony said, he himself feeling something stir deep inside him as he looked down.

"Eyes up, Stark." Loki said as the music tore through them, the bass rattling their bones as they were pushed closer by the bodies around them. Tony smirked at the slight blush creeping over Loki's ivory cheeks as they were sometimes pushed flush together, moving off of each other's movements.

Tony couldn't help but actually enjoy himself in the dim light, loud music. He was suddenly pulled into the arms of a girl he had banged last year as the song changed, pulled away from Loki as he just danced his heart out, smiling and moving to the pounding bass of the song Bangarang by Skrillex.

As Loki lost sight of Tony, he was pulled from behind, turned around and standing face to face with Justin. He cupped Loki's hip with his right hand while sliding his left up and down Loki's back, holding him close as they bounced to the rapid beat of the song.

"Let go!" Loki struggled to get out of his enemies hold, but failed as he was pulled closer, a dissatisfied look on Hammer's face.

Instead of speaking, Justin leaned in and captured Loki's lips with his, kissing him hard as Loki struggled. When he broke away, he slapped Justin hard on the face as he pried himself out of the iron grip, slamming through the crowd when he found Tony's head, their eyes locking when Loki was taken from behind. His hands were locked with the force of Killian's strength as his arms wrapped around Loki's middle, holding their bodies together as Killian's lips dragged along Loki's neck, which was stretched to the side as horror played out on his pale face.

Tony pushed away from the girls he was dancing with as he neared Loki, who nodded. In the next moment, Tony didn't really know what happened, but he liked it. Loki kicked Killian's shin hard, causing the bigger man to flinch and loosen his hold on his tutor. Loki ducked and Tony punched Killian hard in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

In that moment, through the flashing lights and loud music, Tony and Loki grabbed hands and fled from the building, a line of pursuers behind them as they ran, surprisingly laughing together through the dark streets.

Once they had gotten away successfully from their bullies, they leaned against some cars on the side of the road, laughing and breathing hard.

"That was awesome!" Loki laughed as they doubled over, their stomachs hurting and lungs burning as tears fell down their cheeks.

"Shit!" Tony said, shaking his hand he punched Killian with. "He'll be feeling that!"

"So will you!" Loki smiled, chuckling as he fell to the ground, doubled over laughing as his breathing steadied a little.

"We're a good team." Tony said as they caught their breaths only to lock eyes for a few quiet moments.

"Thank you." Loki said with a smile. "For going with me."

"Hey, if it's bullies, I'm your guy." Tony said as they stood and walked back to their dorms, exchanging idle chitchat along the way, Tony stealing glances at those hot damn legs clad in shinning leather.

He was also happy he could finally hear some of that glorious laughter being released by his savant, he hoped it could happen again, but under better circumstances.


	17. A Joke

Loki sat on a bench in the gardens at campus, again reading a book of his mothers. He lowered it, however, when someone sat beside him. He smiled when he saw Tony's head bending down so he could attempt at reading the back of the book.

"Eager for more tutoring, Stark?" Loki asked, putting his bookmark in. "Beautiful day for it." He said. The hot sun beat down on them with a cool breeze. Loki wore black shorts with a green tank top. Tony wore jeans and a white tank, the orb of blue in his chest glowing through it.

"Could I convince you to step away from your book for a few moments?" Tony asked, who then stared at Loki when a breeze blew his hair slightly into his face. He was momentarily mesmerized by the sight as Loki tucked it behind his ear.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, a small smile still tugging his lips.

"So, what is it with Hammer and Killian?" Tony asked.

"Elaborate." Loki said, like he did with some of Tony's English papers.

"Why were they treating you like that?" Tony asked.

Loki sighed at no mention of the kiss. Thank god he hadn't seen that. Loki moved so he was facing Tony before he spoke.

"Well, when mother's cancer came back from remission, I was in my sophomore year of high school. I hadn't met Thor then, either you. I became reckless, careless. I didn't care what I did, and I didn't care who I met."

"But how does Hammer tie into this?" Tony asked, stopping with a glare from Loki, shutting him up quickly.

"Hammer and I initially met in Elementary, he always had a peculiar admiration for me. We developed an, odd, relationship in high school. I knew that he had a crush on me, and I teased him about it, I played hard to get, really. I don't know why. One Saturday night, during Killian's birthday part, we were all turning 16 that year."

Tony watched Loki looking down at his hands in his lap, but he stayed silent.

"Either way, this was my first party, resembling one like last night. Hammer took me into the bathroom in Killian's room, the birthday boy was also there as well. We resumed engaging in sex for at least, maybe the next half hour, Hammer twice, Killian once. Killian always knew it was just for fun, but Hammer."

Loki shook his head, chuckling.

"Hammer's always thought it was something more than a one night stand. I'm actually surprised he still thinks this since I ceased all communication with him afterwards, I even transferred classes if we were in the same ones."

"So, it wasn't rape?" Tony asked.

"No." Loki shook his head. "I got Hammer to do it, actually. He dubbed it the result of my 'sexy silver tongue'." Loki said. "Why do you want to know this?" Loki asked.

"Well, have you told Thor?"

"That is a piece of my history he will never know." Loki said.

"What about your mom?"

"She didn't need to know the time of my reckless behavior." Loki looked down to his twiddling thumbs in his lap. "She didn't need that added stress."

Tony couldn't help himself. "Would you do it again?"

"What kind of damn question is that?" Loki snapped, gathering his book.

"You must have enjoyed it?" Tony asked.

"What happened in my past is none of your concern!" Loki said, standing quickly, walking for the exit when Tony followed quickly behind him.

"You just made it my concern!" Tony said, making Loki stop, whirling around on him.

"What concern is my past of yours?"

"Because I want to protect you from getting hurt!" Tony said, unable to stop himself. They stood for a few moments, breathing hard as their anger neither grew nor dissipated. Loki clutched his book before shaking his head slowly.

"I can't believe you, lying like that." Loki said. "Was that all a joke to you?"

"Why would I think it's a joke?" Tony asked, daring a step closer.

Loki shook his head, baring his teeth before abruptly turning away, walking from Tony. Tony stared for a few moments before running after him, running in front of him, blocking his path.

"At least tell me the truth, do you feel safe around Hammer?" Tony asked, staring into Loki's bright green eyes.

"Yes, I do, Stark. He was so good, damn it, that maybe I would do it again. He's a good person at heart, but he takes pride in relishing in one moment in time. If he said he would leave me alone if I did it again, hell yes I would. Now stay out of it." Loki hissed at Tony, walking around him, brushing shoulders as he stormed back to his dorm.

Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes. "Well, that went perfect." He scoffed at himself, shaking his head before walking back to his own room. He didn't want to be in the sun anymore.


	18. Steam

Tony hadn't spoken to Loki since their fight in the gardens when he found himself running from Hammer, Stane and Killian, rather way too early in the morning. He burst through the men's locker room doors, into the steaming shower area. All the stalls were drawn closed with black curtains, but he heard several stalls running.

Without hesitation, he ran into the nearest stall that was out of his pursuers sights and drew the curtain closed in front of him. He hesitated to sigh in relief however when he felt heat on his back, as well as some water droplets.

Slowly turning around with furrowed brows, he was stunned to find Loki showering behind him. He was facing the showerhead, appearing to be washing his face, running his fingers over the crown of his head, brushing his hair back when he turned around, laying stunned eyes on Tony.

They both stared stunned at one another when they jumped at the sound of the doors bursting open, thundering through the showers. Tony put a hand over Loki's mouth just before he would spit something out at him, his green eyes burning with anger already at the intruder in his shower.

Tony also had to keep his eyes trained on Loki's hairline, not daring a look down even though he was itching to do so. He tried to focus on Loki's pale skin, glistening with running water, the steam coming off his body and rising into the air. He also noticed the scent of his shampoo, one he had been sniffing for a while now outside their intimate hiding place: something like hibiscus mixed with mint.

"We'll find you, Stark!" They heard Hammer call as they walked right past them, holding their breaths as Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "And your little playmate."

Once they heard the click of the doors and no more footsteps, Tony released the breath he was holding and took his hand from Loki's lips. Tony looked at the fuming Loki before him and gave his tutor a sheepish smile.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown out of the stall with freakish strength for the tall man. When he hit the tile ground on his behind, he gazed in the stall at Loki, who closed his curtain with such speed he worried his teacher might tear it in half.

Tony shook his head, chuckling to himself slightly as he stood, walking out of the showers. He was fighting the image of a vulnerable Loki staring at him. He smiled as he pushed his more, dirty thoughts to the side as well, walking to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.


	19. Welding

Loki walked through the halls carrying some papers for Professor Fury to pass around to his students, unimpressed with the events of this morning. Tony had walked in on him in his shower, for god sakes. Was there no such thing as privacy?

Shaking his head, he walked into the welding class, hearing the men grunting with tools screaming as they shaped, melted and cut metal of various sizes. He looked at some students, almost instantly avoiding Tony before their eyes locked and also noticing Hammer, who eyed him hungrily.

He walked to Fury's office, knocking on the door when Fury answered. "Yes?" He asked.

"These are from the office, pass out to the students next period." Loki said as Fury took the stack before nodding.

"Thanks." He said, shutting the door again, leaving Loki to walk out of the room when Hammer spoke.

"Hey, do we get to see you greased up, babe?" Justin's laughter made Loki's eyes roll.

"Sadly, no. This isn't exactly my area of expertise." Loki said.

"Damn." Hammer said. "Wish it were." He said with a smile that made Loki's stomach flutter, but he quickly shoved it away. "Come one over, I'll show you a few things."

"Don't make me late, Justin, you'll regret it." Loki said, walking to the door when again Justin spoke.

"Oh, finally, first name basis." He said. "Fun, huh, sexy?"

"Leave him alone." Loki looked to Tony, who made it again his business to get between them. He swallowed, worried already.

"Since when do you get so nosy?" Hammer asked.

"Since when are you such a pain in the ass?" Tony countered.

"Don't keep your dog on a leash, darling?" Hammer asked Loki.

"He's not my dog, Hammer." Loki snapped.

"Oh, that's sexy too." He replied.

"Quit that, pest." Tony said.

"Tony, I said to leave it alone." Loki raised his voice. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Cause he's bothering you!" Tony said. "I don't like it!"

"Aww, a lover's quarrel." Justin interjected.

"Shut it, twinkle toes!" Tony barked.

"You shut up! This isn't your problem!" Loki snapped, gaining Tony and Justin's attention.

"I'm just trying to help!" Tony hollered back.

"Well stop!" Loki hollered before storming out of the room. His day was yet again ruined by Tony, now with the inconvenient addition of Justin's lovey dovey game.

Maybe he should make him an offer; sex for avoidance.


	20. Spy

Loki was again sitting in the library, waiting for Tony to show up for his session, although he already wasted 50 minutes of it by not showing up. Sighing, Loki read a passage in 1984 before adding to his paper that was due next Monday, getting every detail he could.

"Ah, stood up again?"

Loki exhaled as Hammer sat beside him, scooting his chair in close.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, putting his book and papers away when Hammer's hand was caressing his thigh, making a small flame ignite in Loki's stomach.

"Tell me, how could I sex you?" Hammer's question gave Loki his opportunity. Time to let his wild side out again.

"If I was to have sex with you, would you leave my friends and I alone?" Loki asked, making Hammer stop for a moment, his mouth curling up in a smile.

"Depends what you mean by friends." Hammer said. "Thor, yes. Tony, maybe. When would this be?"

"Oh, I'm not that revealing." Loki said, a smile forming on his lips as well as images of their last time together resonated behind his eyes, making his heard beat faster.

"Good man." Justin said. "Plus, everyone knows you deserve a night off. I guess it could help to tell you I'm throwing another party this Friday." Hammer stood, walking behind Loki slowly as Loki followed his eyes. "See you then."

"Oh, I look forward to it." Loki said in a lower tone. He watched Justin make a smooch with his lips before walking off. "Perfect." Loki said when Tony suddenly sat down, appearing to have everything he needed except for knowledge of his time slot.

"Late again, Stark." Loki said, packing his bag.

"Can't we extend it?" Tony asked.

"No, I have previous plans." Loki said, slightly snapping.

"At least take my paper home."

"Why should I?" Loki asked, eyes flaming. "I shouldn't have to do that for homework when we already had a time slot which you fail to meet."

"Look, I'm sorry." Tony tried.

"Are you?" Loki asked. "Quit taking this for granted, maybe I'll consider stretching my time." He spat before standing and walking towards the door. Tony quickly stood and walked out after him, catching Loki's shoulder once they were outside.

"What happened with Hammer?" Tony asked.

"You spied on me?" Loki turned on him, anger flowing through his body.

"I observed."

"Bullshit! What happens in my private life is none of your concern!"

"It is because I don't want him hurting you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have it wrong?" Loki asked, his voice dropping into a low, scratchy tone.

"That's the good thing, I don't."

Loki shook his head. "You've known him for two years whereas I've known him my whole life. He does this stuff to get my attention, and let me tell you, it's worked."

He took some steps towards Stark, who took a few backwards. He could practically feel the anger radiating off his tutor.

"But, you can't exchange sex to him to leave us alone." Tony said softly.

"Oh, yes I can! It's my body, not yours."

"You're not a who-

"No I'm not! Just because you think I offer sex, I'm selling myself? For the record, Stark, I haven't had sex since that time with him and Killian. And if you must know, it was good enough to get me to do it again all these years later!" Loki was now hissing everything at him and Tony wasn't sure how to take this.

Tony hesitated. "But, you have to understand, I'm only worried about you."

Loki smirked. "Oh, why should you be? I've heard of your reputation at high school. You fucked every girl there. All one night stands at that. Why should you worry about me only having this time be the second occurrence?"

"This isn't like you." Tony pleaded.

"You haven't seen my wild side, Stark. With everything I've been through, I deserve to have one night off. Damn it, and I should deserve to spend it with whoever I please! And if that means Hammer and not you, then so be it. Now get off my case!" Loki hollered before storming off.


	21. A Night Off

Loki walked up to the frat house, Four, as it was called. He wore a green button down, light and airy tucked into his leather pants again. His hair was combed back like it normally was, and he felt himself getting a little excited at the prospect of seeing Hammer.

He was fed up with Tony's intrusions in his life so he had cancelled their last session. He had coffee with Thor a few days ago too, just to catch up. It was nice that Thor still considered him a good friend, but he was done being a bookworm. He did deserve this, he really did. One night off won't do any harm to his outstanding grades.

One thing stands, no alcohol.

He exhaled and walked in through the doors, the music playing over the speakers wasn't really Hammer's style. Nonetheless, it moved his body to the beat, the bass shaking him as he walked again through the overly sexualized crowds. Palladio, a Luke Da Duke remix, it was.

Once he was in the center of the dance floor, he hadn't found Justin, but he didn't really mind as a girl took him dancing for a few moments. As she turned away to dance with some other people he hardly recognized, he wondered where Killian was, he always stuck to Hammer like glue.

Upon wondering, he was pulled from behind, flush against someone when the song escalated into loud dubstep like rhythms, the strobe lights kicking in as he tried to look around to see who it was. He quickly gave up and danced against this body, watching the people around him being reduced to the pattern of the lights, like a flipbook in action.

Loki really let himself go, throwing his head back at the sensation of hips grinding on him, the hands exploring his loose shirt, fiddling with the buttons before floating down his sides, sliding down his leather clad hips. Tossing his arms into the air, he smiled as the crowd bounced and jumped as one with the music, still under the effects of the white strobe.

"I'm happy you could make it." Hammer said into his ear. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You know I wouldn't miss this." Loki said, turning his head so Hammer could hear him better.

Hammer turned him around, taking his hand and walking him up some stairs, to a door that was locked. He unlocked it and ushered Loki inside, quickly locking it behind them when he stood, back to the door, watching Loki stand there in the bedroom.

Loki bit his bottom lip, smiling as he watched Hammer just stand there. He took in his appearance, he wore white pants and a pink button down, sheer shirt.

"Come now." Loki said softly, slowly walking up to Hammer. "Don't tell me you don't want this?"

Loki walked up to Hammer, simply ghosting his fingers over the sheer fabric of the shirt.

"Even now that I'm here, you don't act?" Loki whispered.

"No, I do." Hammer said. "I want this very badly."

"Is it too shocking to think that, this time," Loki backed away, walking towards the king sized bed. "It'll be on your satin sheets?"

"You should use that tongue more often." Hammer said, walking up to Loki and fiddling with the buttons on his green shirt. "It'll get you places."

"I'm pleased where it gets me with you." Loki said, smiling when his lips were captured by Justin's.

Their senseless passion exploded then, Justin ripping Loki's shirt open, pulling it out from his pants and tossing it on the floor. Loki did the same to his pink, flimsy shirt before they were pulled flush together, kissing hard and long.

"Even better," Hammer breathed between frantic kisses. "Then I remembered…"

Loki only chuckled on his lips before Justin let go, leaning them on the bed, working on each other's pants buttons before ridding themselves of the article of clothing. Their lips met hard as Loki released some moans when Hammer's tongue played with his, the bass of the song playing below rumbling the bed slightly, like thunder.

Loki gasped when Justin's lips trailed expertly down his neck, Loki's fingers tangled in his light hair. "Do you still have that crush on me?" Loki breathed, his eyes closing at the sensations mingling with hot memories.

"Nothing with you fades that easy." Hammer muttered in his ear before he licked it, making Loki sigh with pleasure, their lips finding each other again.

Their limbs tangled as they broke lips again, Justin taking his down Loki's collarbones, down his chest. He made Loki gasp, his fingers tightening in the light hair as Hammer took his nipple into his mouth, doing what he did years ago but better.

Hammer moved his hot lips down Loki's stomach, tracing his navel with his tongue as his finger removed Loki's boxers, then tossing his own on the floor. When Loki was held tight by Justin, he gasped, closing his eyes and rolling his head back into the silky sheets, arching his hips up into Justin's skilled hands. His pale fists tightened on the satin sheets under him.

"I'll make you scream…" Hammer breathed, watching Loki's reaction with lusty eyes as Loki met them with equal intensity.

"Make me…" Loki said before closing his eyes at the feelings overcoming him, Hammer's skill, his nimble fingers and expert mouth.

He knew this was an amazing idea. He was absolutely loving this night off.


	22. Personal Best

Loki and his P.E. class were running the mile out on the track, the hot sun beating down on them yet again. Loki wore a green tank top and black shorts, black sneakers and his ear buds in his ears, music spurring him on. He was going to beat his personal best today no matter what.

He hadn't spoken to Tony since their last fight, as usual, and he planned to avoid him longer, if only he weren't in this class. He looked across the track, to Professor Howlett, who was yelling like usual to get some of the other students farther behind going faster. Smiling, he pushed harder when Tony ran up alongside him.

"Hey." Tony huffed.

"What?" Loki asked.

"How'd it go? With Hammer?"

"Are you asking me this now?" Loki asked, looking over at Tony but not slowing his pace.

"I can't think of a better time." Tony said. Loki shook his head.

"It went amazing, in fact, Stark."

"Has he kept to his deal?"

"Yes, he's acted like he doesn't know of my existence." Loki said. "Quite refreshing."

"Would you do it again? For old times' sake?"

"Again, that's not really your concern." Loki huffed as they came up to the corner of the track. "Could it really be jealousy tugging at your heartstrings?" Loki asked, sarcasm playing a big role.

"No." Tony said as they rounded the corner. "I'm just curious."

"Well don't be. If you will excuse me, I have to beat my personal best." Loki said before running with such speed Tony gaped at him.

He ran the home stretch faster than he would have thought Loki could run, but when he crossed the line, he slowed to a stop, heaving air in and out of his lungs, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees.

"Loki," Howlett walked up behind him, staring at his stopwatch. Loki looked up at his teacher, waiting. "You beat it by three minutes."

Loki sighed and stood straighter, a smile on his face. "Thanks, sir." He said, running a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face as Howlett clapped him on the shoulder.

"You did good, kid." He said, a sincere smile on his face. "Hit the showers early."

"Thank you, Professor." Loki said, smiling and walking off the track, into the gym and to the showers.

In the heat of the moment, he thought of his mother while he was washing up, and a few tears fell down his cheeks. She would be so happy for him.


	23. Kick Boxing

Loki was in the gym early in the morning, working on his kick boxing on a punching bag. Flinging his feet up in the air, kicking it hard before punching it instantly, he worked hard, and it wasn't even seven yet.

Panting, kicking, punching, his lungs slightly burning and sweat streaming, he stopped to take a few breaths when he heard someone.

"Loki, why did you tell me you wanted to take kick boxing for a P.E. credit you don't need?"

Loki looked to the doorway, watching Howlett walk towards him, arms crossed over his chest as he stopped beside his student, a quizzical look on his face. Loki took a drink from his water bottle before exhaling.

"I'm sorry, sir." Loki sighed. "I've had a lot of stress on me lately, I need to vent it out."

"Then vent on the other students. Hell, they could use a lesson from a bad ass like you."

Howlett watched Loki chuckle, his eyes falling to the ground as he twisted the lid onto his water. "They sure could." He said softly, brushing his hair from his face.

"Spit it out." Howlett said, startling Loki to look up at him.

"Spit what out?" Loki asked, a small smile on his face.

"Tell me what's really bothering you." He persisted.

"Nothing bothers me."

"Loki, I can see it in your stance, something's wrong." Howlett said, not moving from where his feet had apparently rooted to the ground.

Loki sighed. "It's this person." He said, defeated. He looked up to Howlett, who raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'And?'

"I just feel so mad around him all the time. He sticks his nose into my business when I don't to him. He wastes my time when we set tutoring dates and he's a pest." Loki said. "He's the reason I'm angry all the time, and I don't like being this way."

"Sounds like he deserves to be punched in the jaw."

At this remark, Loki looked up at his teacher in horror. "How long have you known?"

"Since our wrestling unit." Howlett smirked. "But listen, what you have to do is keep him close. Don't let him get away, understand?"

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because he's a rock right now, a horrible agitation, but when that goes away, he'll be the great guy you want him to be."

Loki nodded, exhaling one last time. "Thanks." He said.

"Good talk, kid. Now go shower. You've done enough this morning."

With that, Loki walked to the showers, feeling a little better but unsure of where to go at this point. He always liked Howlett. No matter how intimidating he looked on the outside, he had a soft heart.


	24. Hamlet

Loki set up one last tutoring session for Tony and himself. He had printed out a list of things that helped him in preparing for a test and he wanted to pass that on to Tony. However, they hadn't spoken since the mile run.

Loki honestly wanted to see Hammer, but that was out of the question. He startled to alert when Tony sat down beside him, a few papers in his hand and a book. Looking at the spine, he read Hamlet.

"What's this?" Loki asked, a little lack luster.

Tony looked at him. "These are some papers I want you to look over from my neglected last few sessions, and I hate Shakespeare, so I need help."

Loki chuckled softly before taking the papers in his hands. "Is it?"

"Yeah, mark them however you need." Tony said.

Loki couldn't help but remember what Howlett said this morning. Maybe they were finally getting over that anger already, but he tried not to get his hopes up as he read through the papers, marking them as needed. He was surprised at how few marks he made, proof that his pupil was taking his tutoring to heart.

Once the finished, he handed the now edited ones to Tony, who took them, and Loki slid his own paper under them, avoiding Tony's eye as he took the book in his hands, flipping to some random pages and reading as Tony watched him.

"I mean, how can you read that?" Tony asked.

Loki smiled. "It is difficult, I will admit." He said. "But in time and experience, it might help."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Why did you choose this? You could read anything for this assignment." Loki said.

"You think if I had any other option I would have gone with it?" Tony asked and Loki's jaw clenched.

"I didn't know it was assigned." Loki said, trying to remain calm.

"Look, I'm sorry." Tony said soon after. "For the next session, can we have it at my dorm? It might help my concentration and such."

Loki's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Sure. We can give it a try."

"Thanks." Tony said. "So, what did you think of the papers?"

"Read my notes. That will give you your answer."

"Why not just answer?" Tony asked.

"Because I choose not to." Loki said with a smile, making Tony stifle a chuckle.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

"You're just now noticing?"

"I've observed." They fell into a small fit of laughter, silenced softly as they then turned to their work for the remainder of the session.


	25. I've Had It

Loki had a rough night due to his dorm partner's aggravating activities during the late hours. He woke early and showered, running to the library to get some studying done when he ran into Thor. He was now on his way to Tony's dorm.

He brought with him some extra, and maybe unneeded materials, but he wanted to be on the safe side to prepare Tony for the test this coming week. God knew he needed it. He stopped and knocked on his door, smiling softly when Tony opened the door.

"Thanks for coming here, it'll help." Tony said as Loki walked in, setting the books on Tony's covered desk. Looking around, the walls were covered in Black Sabbath posters, ACDC and other bands of the like. He noticed some blueprints for the arc reactor on his desk when Tony said something.

"Jeez, did you break your back lugging that crap here?"

Loki ignored the remark, already getting angry.

"I mean, we're not training for a damn world tour."

Loki slammed a book on his desk, looking at Tony. "Is that what you take this test for?"

"No." Tony said. "Sarcasm."

"I don't care about damn sarcasm, Stark. I've had it with you!" Loki hissed. "I'm tired of wasting my time on a selfish brat like you!"

"Hey, I didn't mean-

"No, you listen to me!" Loki said, rage consuming him. "Do you understand how much time I've spent with you? Do you realize how much work I've had to do this semester while balancing your carefree attitude?"

"Do you know that you don't have to make everything perfect? Live a little! Miss an assignment every once in a while, it won't kill you!" Tony countered, mocking a little.

"Oh, you didn't care about any of this! I was a damn movie for god's sake until you could flunk out of his course! Well, I'll have you know, go ahead! It's not my life I'm throwing away!" Loki hollered.

"I wanted your help! Sure, I didn't think I needed it, but then I realized I did!" Tony said.

"Well, you realized too late!" Loki said, breathing hard. "You're still stuck in your damn cloud where you get everything you've ever wanted while I have to work my ass off to get anywhere. God, I envy that in you, I really do." Loki said, now nearly growling at Tony.

"Then let me teach you something for a change." Tony said.

"No, I don't need to learn anything from you. You're just a conceited, selfish, arrogant man who rolls in the pain of others."

"What pain did I cause for you?"

"You are my pain!" Loki said. "You don't understand what I've been through! I've lost my entire family in the span of half a year! Then you come along, oh boy, what a sight that was!"

"I understand! I only stuck my nose in to protect you! I wanted to help you get through this!"

"Oh, don't spit those lies at me!" Loki hollered as Tony inched closer.

"Please listen to me! I like you, I really do!"

"No you don't! You hate me! Everyone-

Tony had pulled Loki into a harsh kiss, their lips locking in an instant, the fire burning through them for a second before Loki shoved Tony away, breathing hard. He grabbed his books, opened the door and walked to the library. He returned the books and ran to his dorm, collapsing on his bed.

For the rest of the evening, all he could think about was the electricity that shot through him, something so powerful not even Hammer made him feel that way. He tried to push away the image, but the sensation still tingled his lips.


	26. Lake Tye

It had been about a week since Tony had kissed Loki, and he still couldn't get it out of his head. Thor, Sif, Fandral and Hogun had taken him to the lake just outside of campus for Saturday, to celebrate the great weather and the ending of the last semester. Loki had taken all his tests this week and passed.

His friends were swimming in the clean lake, known as Lake Tye, while he sat on the dock, feet dangling over the side into the cool water as he sat in green swim trunks.

"Hey, you know why it's called Lake Tye?" Fandral asked.

"No, I don't." Loki said.

"What? One thing Loki doesn't know?" Sif asked, and they all laughed a little when Frandral went on.

"No, the name took when a young boy, about six, was running on that very dock. He jumped into the water and drowned from being tangled in the vines and whatnot below the surface."

Loki shook his head. He didn't notice Thor slip under the surface, though.

"Even now, so many years later, some say that the drowned ghost of the boy takes prey to all who hang around the dock, leading to their impending doom!"

At this, Thor launched up from the water and wrapped his wet body around Loki, who screamed as he was pulled under, feeling safe though in Thor's grasp. When they surfaced, everyone was laughing as Loki playfully smacked Thor on the arm, who kissed his cheek softly.

When they all stopped laughing and talking, Loki suddenly thought of something. What would it be like if Tony pulled him under? Would he let him go or keep him secure in his grasp? What would those arms feel like, or would the arc reactor in his chest vibrate against his body, sending pulses through the water? He then wondered what it would be like if Tony had kissed him just now instead of Thor.

He tried to push the thoughts aside as he enjoyed his afternoon with his friends. One thing he knew for sure, he had to stop by Tony's tonight.

After he showered at his dorm and changed, he walked down to Tony's room, slightly becoming nervous. He shook it off when he knocked on his door, waiting anxiously when Tony opened the door. He wore no shirt and a pair of snug blue jeans around his waist.

"Hey." Tony said softly, slightly staring as Loki walked in when he stepped aside. "You smell like lake." Tony said.

"Not surprising." Loki said, walking towards Tony's desk and staring at the contents strewn about before turning around, looking at Tony. "Why didn't you go with? At least half the school was there."

"Lakes aren't really my thing." Tony said, rubbing his wrists as he gazed at Loki. "Why are you here?"

Loki hesitated, trying to remember what it was. Images of their last fight flew through his eyes as he closed them, shaking his head softly. Why couldn't he remember?

"How did your tests go?" He asked, feeling like an idiot, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Fine, I suppose." Tony said.

"Elaborate?" Loki asked tentatively.

"Some went better than expected." Was all Tony gave him.

"Well, did you pass English at least? Did the tutoring work?" Loki asked, not noticing that Tony took a few steps towards him.

"No." Tony said.

Loki felt angry already. "What? But we worked so hard!"

"Sometimes it just doesn't work out." Tony said softly.

Loki couldn't control himself. "But I told you everything I could! I even gave you some notes to do before every test!"

"Loki, calm down." Tony tried.

"No, I won't!" Loki said, feeling the emotions running high. "You should have passed that test! There was nothing we didn't cover!" Loki ran his hands through his hair. "Unles-

Tony took him in his arms, their lips meeting in an aggressive kiss that made Loki still. His hands were on Tony's chest, flat on his warm skin as Tony circled his arms around Loki's waist, holding him close as their lips mingled.

Again Loki felt the strike of electricity flow through them at the touch and he wanted it to stay. Instead of pushing Tony away, he gave in to his feelings, dragging his hands up into Tony's hair, holding him close.

Tony slowly walked Loki to his bed, stopping so Loki could sit before their lips met again, the passion overwhelming as Loki released some moans even Hammer hadn't made him release.

As Loki fell back into the bed, the warm sheets soft, Tony crawled on top of him, kissing his jaw many times before laying prey to his neck. Loki's eyes rolled back into his head and he arched his neck, his fingers tightening in Tony's dark hair. Tony slid his hands up Loki's shirt, caressing his stomach sweetly, making Loki sigh when Tony breathed into his ear.

"I'm glad to break your stubborn streak."

"It broke long ago." Loki sighed as Tony teased his lobe in his teeth. Loki arched his body up into Tony's, their bodies together for an instant that made Tony's lips travel down Loki's neck again.

Loki knew one thing, Howlett was right.


	27. Going There

Loki slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of another body beside him. Wondering if it might be Thor, he opened his eyes and stared at Tony. He could feel he was wearing his own boxers but he wasn't going to look and see if Tony was. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

_Damn,_ he thought. Pushing out of bed and standing upright, he slowly tried to get dressed when he heard Tony move.

"You would leave without saying goodbye?"

Loki closed his eyes, cringing as he turned around, looking at Tony as he picked up his jeans. Tony lay in bed, his waist lowly covered by the sheets as he sat up, smiling at Loki.

"I didn't think that was your way." Tony said.

"Tony," Loki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this right now."

"What do you mean you don't have time? Last night you had plenty of time." Tony said.

Loki sighed, his jaw clenching. "Don't go there." He said, beginning to pull his pants up his legs.

"Can't you stay a while?" Tony asked, wrapping the sheet around his waist and standing.

"No, Stark." Loki said, buttoning his jeans.

"Come on, what was last night? Bad enough to leave right when you wake up? That's almost worse than a one night stand."

"Last night never happened." Loki snapped, pulling his shirt over his torso quickly before turning on Tony. "This is something I can't deal with right now, that's the end of it, Stark."

Tony grasped Loki quickly. "You've got to be kidding." Tony said. "It really sucked?"

Loki hesitated, trying to form words. "It-it wasn't that." Loki stammered.

"Just tell me." Tony replied.

"No." Loki said, ripping himself from Tony's grasp and heading for the door.

"Great, now your back to giving me the cold shoulder?" Tony asked, his volume rising. "What do I have to do to convince you I'm a good guy? I think I did ok!"

"Tony, I can't handle the stress! A relationship with work and everything, I…" Loki let his words drop, his frustration showing in his stiff stance at the door.

"But, what stress?" Tony asked, walking towards Loki, cornering him slightly. "Am I that bad?"

"Tony, just stop." Loki said, his green eyes holding Tony's brown ones. "You don't understand what it would be like for me if it was out that we are dating."

"What would be so bad about that?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head. "The millionaire heir, Stark, dating a lowlife, worthless orphan Laufeyson. Don't you see the humiliation to that? It's like you giving me a better life and for what? The thrill of a sex life only existent on this!" Loki snapped.

"The thrill of what?" Tony asked.

"Fighting! Us screaming! This isn't what normal couples do to get the sheets burning, Tony!"

"You honestly think that?" Tony asked. "We don't only argue!"

"Listen to yourself!" Loki hollered. "Think back, Tony! Use that brain of yours! All we do is fight!"

"If you would just give me a chance, I wouldn't have to scream at you all the time!" Tony said, his hands close to either side of Loki's shoulders.

"What chance would that be?" Loki hissed. "Tie me up and beat the shit out of me? Show your dominance, yes? Oh, that would be thrilling." Loki growled.

"I would never hurt you!" Tony said. "Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Because it's not far from what some might do!" Loki spat back.

"You really think I would treat you like that?" Tony asked.

"Never know what you could be like." Loki said softly. "If you would be so kind as to not corner me." Loki said.

"No." Tony said, defiant to let Loki leave.

"Stop playing your games, Stark, I'm not in the mood." Loki said.

"I'm not playing anymore." Tony said, making Loki watch him with fire in his green eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" Loki whispered; a smile on his face.

"Elaborate." Tony breathed, moving closer to Loki who was pushed against the door, their lips inches apart.

"We're done." Loki whispered, his eyes flicking to Tony's lips a second too late.

"I don't think so." Tony said before taking Loki's lips in his for a harsh kiss, then flowing into a gentle one, exactly like the many they shared last night.

Loki quickly put his arms flat on Tony's chest and attempted to push him away, but Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, the sheet falling to the ground as he held Loki tight, the friction of his strength making Tony hold him tighter. Loki, however, used the door to crush Tony's hands from his back and Tony finally broke away, rather reluctantly.

"I said enough!" Loki said, glaring at Tony before opening the door and walking out of the dorm, heading for his to wash off Tony's touch.


	28. Bold

Throughout the next week, Loki ignored Tony. It was as if he didn't exist. Loki steered clear of him in English, Science and P.E., but Tony had had enough. The next morning, he woke exceptionally early and watched Loki in the gym, kick boxing like his life depended on it. He watched from a darkened corner, knowing this might look stalker-ish, but he didn't care.

He needed Loki. Badly.

When Loki took a water break, Tony revealed himself, standing next to the punching bag. Loki turned to him as if he knew Tony had been following him this whole time.

"What do you want?" Loki asked.

"I want your help." Tony said.

"In what?" Loki asked.

"English." Tony replied quickly.

"What could you need help with now?" Loki asked. "I don't tutor you anymore."

"Look, I'm doing a paper on the subject of human desires. I need your help in wording the piece, constructing thoughts on paper."

Loki watched him in amused silence. "Now that, I don't believe in the slightest." He said, picking up his water bottle and heading to the showers. Tony followed quickly.

"Look, just show up tonight at my dorm if you want to help, ok?" Tony asked as Loki turned and faced him. They stood, staring at each other in silence for a few moments before Loki nodded.

"I'll think about it." He said. When Tony nodded and turned away, Loki got into his shower and turned on the warm water.

As he stood in the rising steam, he realized just how much he missed Tony, how much he wanted his touch tonight, but he thought, that couldn't be what he wants.

But then again, Tony always was a bad liar.

Smirking to himself, he leaned back in the shower, letting his imagination flow freely of what they might do tonight.

Loki walked to Tony's dorm wearing tight black pants, a green V-neck and a black leather jacket, feeling bold for some reason as he knocked on the door. When Tony opened it, he wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt that clung to his body as he took in Loki.

"No books?" He asked as Loki walked inside. He sat on the chair next to Tony's bed, bringing his legs up over the armrest, crossing his knees and arms as Tony closed the door and sat on his office chair.

"We'll do this from experience." Loki said, watching Tony watch him. "What's first?"

"Well, what makes you happy?" Tony asked, Loki grew nervous about his being so bold, but he brushed it off.

"The thought of someone, or something." Loki said. "Or even the anticipation of an event in the near future." He said.

"Ok." Tony said, taking some notes on a pad of paper. "Now, what sensations make you feel something?"

"Feel, what?" Loki asked.

"Anything. Excitement, electricity." Tony said.

Loki pursed his lips before answering. He would give Stark what he wanted. "Well, that depends. Really the only contact like that for me is intimate." He said, watching Tony furiously scribbling. "But, most of all, is the steam from a shower, tugging of hair, scratching nails…"

He bit his lip as Tony fidgeted under the paper. "Um, sad sensations?"

"I'm not going there." Loki said. "That's too personal."

Tony nodded, which made Loki hesitate a little but masked it when Tony returned his attention to the more intimate questions. "What's good chemistry to you?"

Loki wet his lips, watching a blush flow over Tony's cheeks. "Electricity, memories, cravings." He said, again watching Tony scribble. "This doesn't seem like an English assignment." Loki said.

"I can't disclose the details." Was all Tony said. Loki stood suddenly, drawing Tony's attention to his tall figure. Loki watched him before speaking.

"My turn. What does this do to you?" He asked, watching Tony stare.

"Um…" Tony cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I understand the question.

"How about this?" Loki asked, walking a step closer, beginning to take his leather jacket off. He watched Tony's eyes follow it as it hit the floor, then slink back up his body slowly.

Tony put the pad of paper on his desk before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Um, can you ask a different question?"

"Oh, Tony." Loki said, walking in front of him. "Don't you ever learn?"

Loki sat on Tony's lap quickly and met his lips hard, wrapping his hands around Tony's neck, squeezing it gently as Tony's hands wrapped around his waist. As their kissing deepened, Loki let his hands fall down Tony's back when he felt Tony's hands looping to the button of his jeans.

Loki grabbed his hand. "Not so fast, sweetheart." Loki breathed, pulling back to see Tony's face. "My turn, remember?" He said before kissing along Tony's jaw, then down his neck slowly.

As he reached his collarbone, he could hear Tony's labored breathing in his ear, so he decided to up the stakes. He slowly dragged the tip of his tongue up his neck, feeling Tony go rigid under him, he smirked as he pulled back.

"Looks like you're on fire." He rasped before cupping Tony through his jeans, causing Tony to writhe under Loki's gaze. After a few moments of silence, Loki spoke softly.

"And what if I leave now?" He asked, dragging a finger over Tony's zipper, pressing hard. "What would you do?" He continued, now running a finger down Tony's face, along his jaw. "Would the lust be too…" He asked, running his hand into Tony's hair, squeezing it into a small fist. "Overpowering?" Loki asked, squeezing his hand on Tony's pants, causing the man to groan through his teeth, his eyes rolling back in his head.

With a smile on his lips, he kissed Tony hard on last time before standing up, picking up his jacket and walked out the door, welcome to leave the man wanting him, needing him. He knew it wouldn't be long at all until Tony's turn came around.


	29. Tony's Turn

It was English, their last class, and Loki practically felt Tony's eyes on him the entire time. Loki packed his bag before walking over to Justin Hammer, a copy of some brain studies book in his hands. Justin looked up and smiled at Loki.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." Loki said, giving the book back to Hammer.

"No problem." Justin said as he put the book in his bag. "So, are you free sometime?"

"Not lately, no." Loki said, feeling Tony's fury on the back of his head, but he liked teasing him. "Feeling a little frisky?" Loki asked, his finger moving to straighten Hammer's tie, which he didn't understand why he wore it.

"Maybe." Hammer said. "And it always helps when you've got a sexy toy to play with like yourself."

Loki smirked. "See you around." He whispered before walking back to his bag, taking his things and walking to his dorm. He knew Tony would come to him today. Surprisingly, he had waited longer than Loki ever thought he could, at least a month.

And Tony seemed incredibly jealous, something he would bring up later. He didn't mind Hammer, really. Loki didn't really care either that they were getting together for a night every three months or so, it was great and he didn't mind it. Hammer was getting better about it too, not asking as much and all that, and he completely avoided him, only bringing it up whenever Loki engaged the contact.

Opening his dorm, he discarded his bag and noticed that Ophelia was absent for the night. Good. He took off his shirt and stood in his jeans, gazing at some of his completed piles of work that he could turn in tomorrow, ending at least four of his classes. Even if he was getting a little frisky, he still worked his ass off.

The knock on his door made a smirk form on his lips as he opened the door, Tony walking through and taking in his half naked appearance.

"Tony Stark." Loki said. "What a pleasure." Loki closed the door and locked it before walking towards the bathroom. "If you'll excuse me." He said, closing the door and starting the shower. He needed one, after a lot of tense homework and an incredibly early start to his day. He wasn't just doing it to tease Tony.

Once he got in and under the hot water, the steam started to rise as he washed his face and hair. He was completely unaware of the door opening and closing, he didn't heart Tony removing his clothes just outside the curtain.

When Loki turned around and sat Tony standing there, he was furious. "What are you-

"My turn." Tony said, placing a hand on Loki's mouth, silencing him as he pushed Loki against the wall, replacing his hand with his lips. Loki quickly gave in, their lips melting together, their hands exploring their dripping bodies as the steam rose off them, filling up the bathroom.

Tony swallowed many of Loki's small moans and sighs of pleasure. Loki didn't realize how much he actually wanted this, but now his skin came alive whenever Tony touched him. Their bodies flush together, their hips held tight against one another's manhood, Loki was practically seeing stars.

Tony broke his lips from Loki's, trailing down his jaw and laying claim to his neck. His teeth, tongue and lips worked together to make Loki moan and lean his head to one side, closing his eyes as his fingers clenched in Tony's dripping hair as his lips traveled down Loki's collarbone and the center of his chest, heading straight for his navel.

Tony bit down on it, Loki shuddered under his teeth as he leaned his head back on the wall when he noticed a lack of teeth on his stomach when it was surrounding his member. Loki squeaked at the sensation it shot through his body.

"Oh god…" He breathed, holding Tony closer to him as he kept his hips still. Tony worked his magic on him until he felt himself dangerously close to the edge and Tony released him, the white liquid flowing off his tip and down the drain when Tony took Loki's hips and turned him around, his cheek hitting the hot wall as he felt Tony's hands tracing up his sides slowly.

"Are you going to take me, Tony? Like that night a few months ago?" Loki whispered.

"You'll be yelling my name, Loki…" Tony rasped in his ear before licking it, Loki's eyes closed as they were on to the point of no return.


	30. Lessons in Kick Boxing

Loki grew agitated the following day, contemplating his relationship with Tony when P.E. came around. Tony was making snide remarks as Loki did sit ups again, Thor holding his feet down when Howlett called to them.

"Alright, up up up." He said. The students all got into a line in front of him as he eyed Loki, who was growing stiff at hearing all of Tony's remarks with some of his friends, their giggling distracting him.

"Stark, when do you ever listen to what you're doing in class?" Loki asked, snapping.

"Don't need to." Tony replied. "It's easy enough to pick up." He eyed Loki, giving him a small smile, deepening Loki's glare when Howlett spoke.

"Loki, how would you like to teach these weaklings a lesson on kick boxing?"

"With pleasure." Loki said, stepping onto the mat in the center of the class, arms crossed over his chest as he waited.

"Stark, front and center." Howlett said as Tony moved onto the mat, watching Loki with that hungry look he did when he ravished him last night in the shower. It made Loki even more ready to beat him up. "Ready, go." Howlett said, stepping back as he watched the lesson begin.

Loki took his foot up and hurled it down towards Tony's shoulder, but he grasped his ankle, stopping him. Loki jerked his foot out of the hand and punched Tony's nose before he could react, then kneed him in the stomach. As Tony was doubled over, Loki took his foot and spun around in a circle, kicking his side, making Tony fall to the ground.

Loki took his foot up and pushed it down against Tony's chest when Tony caught it again, holding it steady as he looked up at Loki.

"What, not good enough for you?" Tony breathed.

Loki gave him a sly smile. "Too easy?" Loki asked. "You want more pain?" Standing quickly on Tony's chest, making the man beneath him heave, and he brought his other foot down hard in between Tony's legs. As Tony grunted, Loki got off him and watched the other man clutch his tenders.

"How's that for pain?" Loki said as he looked to Howlett, who was stifling laughter. One thing Loki knew for sure, he couldn't wait until next week.


	31. BeetleJuice

Loki parked in front of his mother's house. His family had given him the keys the last time they saw her, so he came here for his long awaited break; Spring Break. Getting out of his car, he opened the front door, his suitcase at his feet as he walked in, gazing at the hallway before he closed the door, dropping the keys in the dish on the small bookcase.

Sighing, he put his suitcase in the bedroom to the left of the kitchen, walked into the living room and put in her favorite movie, BeetleJuice. He walked in the kitchen, got some cookies before walking into the family room, sitting down on the couch as the menu came on.

About half an hour later, someone rang the doorbell. He paused the movie, got up and opened the door, happy to see Thor standing there.

"Thor." Loki said, welcoming him inside.

"It's nice to see you." Thor said, taking Loki into a hug.

"You too." Loki said. "Come on in, I'm watching a movie. Would you like a drink?"

"Water please." Thor said and Loki retrieved it quickly before sitting back on the couch, playing the movie but turning the volume down lower. "So, how'd you know I was here?"

"Father told me you signed to leave campus for the break, so he told me you came here." Thor said, stretching his arm over Loki's shoulders. He settled into Thor's body like he used to, it seemed right. "I've heard you and Tony have been getting into fights on a regular basis."

Loki shook his head. "It's true, yes."

"Are you ok with it?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up and met Thor's eyes. "Well, yes. It's easy enough for me to put him in his place nowadays."

Loki then watched Thor watching the movie. He remembered how easy it all was with Thor, not like how it is with Tony. Loki wasn't enjoying their moments of anger leading up to sex, but he couldn't say it wasn't incredible. He just wished it was more like when he had Thor, easy, kind, gentle. And no arguing. What he wouldn't give for a few moments of that romance back in his grasp.

He couldn't deny it, he and Thor did have some lingering electricity, and he could feel it even now as he watched Thor. He had memorized his face those years ago, when they first met, on the sidelines of the football field. Loki had been screaming his name along with his school, but he was down on the fence, and when Thor scored, god, it was magic.

He looked back to the movie, rather reluctantly when he felt Thor's fingers on his chin, turning him to look at his blue eyes. Thor's lips flicked to Loki's lips when they slowly leaned in. Their lips met, and all was forgotten. Loki realized just how much he missed these lips, and he clung to Thor like a dying leaf to its branch. The kiss was tender, sweet and, suddenly, forbidden as Loki thought of Tony.

Loki broke the kiss slowly, eyes fluttering open to look at Thor's. His breathing was shallow, shaky as he leaned away.

"I-I'm sorry." Loki said. "I can't do this." He stood, and Thor followed suit as he led himself to the door, Loki following shortly after. "Thor, really, I'm-

Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder before opening the door and heading to his truck. Loki stood on the porch, watched him leave when he saw someone in a rather expensive car parked on the opposite side of the street. He was leaning on the door, arms crossed over his chest, over a certain glowing orb before crossing the street.

Loki was already fuming.


	32. Uninvited

"And you always told me no spying." Loki spat as Tony stood on the porch, Loki quickly turning to walk inside, Tony at his heels. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Loki asked, slamming the door and locking it.

"Observing, princess." Tony said as Loki stalked into the living room. "Mind to tell me what's eating you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Loki hissed, turning off the movie. "Observing, my ass! You're a right foul git, you know that?"

"And you're a fucking Casanova!" Tony hollered, making Loki draw back for a moment.

"I'm no such thing!" Loki spat. "Take that back right now!"

"No!" Tony hollered, cornering Loki between the bookcases. "You seduce Thor so easily! Hammer about every few months like it's no damn problem! Who's it going to be next? Fucking Barton?!"

"It's no concern of yours who I see!" Loki hollered. "You know what we are? You really want to know what this-this, dysfunctional, twisted relationship is?!"

"Tell me what this is!" Tony yelled.

"We're a quarrelsome, scrappy, contentious bomb!" Loki screamed. "Do you really want to yell all the time? Do you enjoy making me scream at you?" Loki sighed, his breathing heavy.

"What the hell context is that?!" Tony hollered.

"Listen to yourself! You twist my words entirely!" Loki spat back, walking out of his corner, walking Tony towards the couch in his rage. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Then end this, damn it!" Tony shouted. "If you don't like it, I'll leave forever! All you have to do is shove me out that door right now!" Tony pointed back towards the hallway, and Loki found himself unable to move, their breathing echoing in each other's ears as the silence seemed stifling. Tony watched Loki stay in his spot, and he walked towards him, balling his shirt in his fists.

"I'll make you shove me there." He breathed before kissing Loki hard. Loki was paralyzed in the sloppy kiss before his eyes snapped open and he pushed Tony away, but nowhere near the doorway. Their breathing was still hard when Tony again walked towards Loki.

"Shove me, damn you." He breathed before taking Loki's lips in an aggressive kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony before shoving him not towards the door but down on his couch.

"I'll yell your name." Tony said before Loki sat down on his lap and kissed him of his own accord. This kiss was a mesh of lips, teeth and tongue. Loki slunk his hands over Tony's shoulders, pulling at his shirt over his sculpted muscles, tugging on the fabric as his lips took Tony's in his, tugging it slightly before releasing it and going down Tony's jaw, then his neck.

His lips dragged along the hot flesh, occasionally biting with his teeth softly before he licked up to his ear. Tony was running his hands up and down Loki's back as Loki was pulling at Tony's shirt hard enough to rip it, exposing the arc reactor, glowing bright on his pale face.

Loki leaned down, tracing his fingers around the circle of light before his lips lay pray to it, and then his tongue dragged around it before kissing its warm center. Loki grunted softly at a tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. Tony was pulling his face away, then Tony's lips and tongue lay prey to his neck, making Loki's eyes close instantly as he clutched onto Tony's shoulders.

Tony pushed Loki off him, onto his back on the couch as Tony severely slowly crawled over Loki, who pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it as Tony did the same before his lips kissed Loki's stomach, his hands unbuttoning his pants quickly.

"You're quite the talker, Tony." Loki breathed as the night progressed as such, their groans and moans echoing throughout the empty house.


	33. The Problem

Loki woke next to Tony on the couch, and, surprisingly, a smile formed on his lips as he stood, grabbing his boxers from the floor before walking into the kitchen. He used his mother's coffee maker he had given her at least two Christmases ago, she had taped notes to the side that he read, her favorite blends, who to make your own, and her little tips of how to make it better.

As Loki made himself an iced chai latte, he remembered the fight he and Tony had before their bedding games. Sighing, he put his forehead in his hands, shaking his head when he felt Tony's hands slinking around his stomach, kissing his neck.

"Morning, beautiful." Tony breathed on his skin as Loki sighed again.

"Tony, are we really going to be like this?" Loki asked. They couldn't run from this much longer, considering it was making Loki feel worse every time this happened.

"Shh, it's too early for talking." Tony said, taking Loki's chin in his hands and turning his gaze up to those sleepy brown eyes.

"No, it's not." He twisted out of Tony's arms. "We can't keep running from this situation, Tony." Loki said, his voice a little hoarse.

"What situation is that?" Tony asked.

"This." Loki said, gesturing his hands in between them. "What we're already doing."

"Why do we have to talk about it?" Tony asked. "I thought the sex was enough consolation for it."

Loki scoffed. "I don't believe you." He said. "You think sex is enough to cover up our relationship?" He shook his head. "Exactly what kind of relationship do you honestly think we have?"

"A functional one." Tony said, running a hand through his hair.

"You think this is functional?" Loki asked. "I'm sure it could be, but this, it's…" Loki sighed. "It's too much for me, Tony."

"How is it too much?" Tony asked, walking towards Loki.

"Do you realize everything I've been through?" Loki said. "The last thing mother said to me was to find a man who would be good to me, you know what, Stark? You aren't exactly good to me." Loki said, trying desperately to keep his voice level. "I'm sure your worse for me than coffee, let alone my health in general."

"You're throwing me the grieving card?" Tony asked, his voice growing louder. "It's been half a year!"

"Don't give me that! You should respect the time I need to get over this!" Loki said.

"Oh yeah? My dad died, you don't see me crying about it still!" Tony countered.

Loki brought his hands up to massage his temples. "Tony, all you think about is yourself, and this isn't something you can just hop over!" Loki said, tossing his hands down to his sides. "I don't think you realize that being in this house is part of the process! I came here to have some peace and quiet, and then you came along!"

"Then kick me out! I won't see you again!" Tony said.

"That isn't what I want!" Loki shouted. "Don't you get it? I like you enough to want you here, I just wish we wouldn't fight!"

"Then fix it!" Tony hollered. "Kiss me right now!"

"Sex isn't the answer to everything!" Loki screamed. "We can't fix our growing problem through bed! That'll only make it worse!"

"Then what are we? Fuck buddies when we're angry?!" Tony yelled.

"No, that's not." Loki sighed. "Maybe we're better off separate." Loki said, suddenly exhausted.

Tony chuckled. "We tried that, remember? Nothing but magnets afterwards."

Loki shook his head, his hand over his mouth as he looked anywhere but at Tony.

"Loki?" Tony asked, taking Loki's chin in his hand so he was looking into those green eyes before Loki shooed his hand away.

"It's the same thing, over and over again, Tony." Loki said softly. "Don't you grow tired of this system? Argue then bed?" Loki asked. "When will your body finally have had enough?"

Tony stared at him for a moment, unable to form words. Loki only sighed, shaking his head before speaking.

"Just leave, Tony. I'll see you when we go back to school." Loki said. Tony walked backwards to gather his clothes before he put them on. Loki watched him do so, but when Tony came forward to kiss Loki's forehead, he turned away, giving Tony his signal. He walked to the door, opened it and walked across the street to his car. Loki watched him drive away, shut the door and leaned against it, sighing.

"What the hell have you done, Laufeyson?" Loki whispered to himself before walking to the shower.


	34. Going for a Drive

Loki sighed as he put the final book on the coffee table. He had read over twenty books of his mothers in two days, the last two days of Spring Break. He now packed his suitcase and locked the house behind him as he got into his car, heading back to University.

As he drove, at least six texts came from Tony. Loki had ignored all of his others, but he wanted to surprise Tony when he returned. He had completed at least five extra credit assignments for each of his classes, but he would tell them they were to expand his mind, not because he was bored and couldn't stop thinking of Tony.

About an hour later, Loki parked in the lot and walked to his dorm, dropping off his suitcase before taking his keys and walking to Tony's, knocking on the door when he arrived, staring down at his feet when it opened. Tony stood there, staring at him.

"Hey." Tony said.

"You want to go for a drive?" Loki asked, jangling his keys in his hand. Tony nodded and grabbed a jacket before they made for the lot, Loki starting the car and driving to a level cliff, looking over the small city they were stuck in as the sunlight slowly fizzled out. Loki cut the engine and got out, only to get into the backseat, Tony did the same.

"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked as Loki inhaled, looking down at his keys in his lap before he put them in his pocket.

"I, um." Loki started, growing nervous about it before spitting it out. "I can't stop thinking about you." He met Tony's brown eyes. "Your touch is intoxicating." Loki began listing off everything he could in the most eloquent way he thought possible, which seemed to be helping, going down to his English roots. "Everything about our relationship is breathtaking, even when we scream at each other, how it gets the blood boiling." He bit his bottom lip. "When you kiss me, I-I'm taken to such a state of bliss to which I've never been before." He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head before looking back down at his hands in his lap. "I wouldn't trade that for anything or anyone else in the world."

Exhaling, he looked up at Tony, who was watching him with such a pure expression it took Loki's breath away for a moment when, for once, Tony slowly leaned in. Loki leaned in as well, their eyes flicking to each other's lips for a few seconds until they were engulfed in a slow, gentle kiss.

Loki inhaled before their lips broke, still touching as their breaths mingled and they kissed again. Loki held on to Tony, who wrapped his arms around Loki, holding him in close as they flushed their bodies together, their lips melting together. Loki's hands trailed into Tony's hair as Tony's hands fled down Loki's back, his lips trailing along his jaw and his neck as Loki took deep, trembling breaths.

He barely noticed the car's windows fogging up as Tony laid him down on the seats, kissing along his neck tenderly as he closed his eyes, wondering if this was indeed the right path for them. He pushed it out of his mind, though, as Tony worked his hands under Loki's shirt, his warm fingers on Loki's cool skin feeling like water flowing over his body as the night continued on in their foggy car.


	35. Heat

Loki walked to his classes furiously the next day, turning in all of his extra credit assignments, knowing the students didn't understand why he did it. He didn't have to answer to them, all he knew was he was happy having done them.

There was another problem hanging in his brain, he'd been avoiding Tony since their confessions in his car. He couldn't understand why he did it and perhaps he never would, but he came to the rational conclusion that he wasn't himself. Possibly the grief taking over after being alone for Spring Break, he didn't know, but he didn't really want to be bothered by anybody at the moment.

After he got his lunch, he walked outside in the warm sun and sat under a tree, pulling out a book on the brain and psychology when he folded some pages as Tony sat next to him, the moment he'd been dreading the entire day.

"Hey babe." Tony said. "I got you a cream soda." He said, brushing some hair behind Loki's ear as he hadn't met Tony's big, brown eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Loki hesitated. "Tony, I…" His voice fizzed out, unable to think of the correct way to word this. Loki's green eyes flitted up to watch the surrounding students mingle around them, knowing if they fought it would most certainly create a scene.

"You don't like cream soda?" Tony asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

Loki shook his head, turning to face him finally. "Tony, I, um, I think it's best if I stay away from people." He said, knowing he could have phrased it better but he came at a loss of words.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, sipping the soda himself now.

Loki watched him for a few moments. "I just can't handle all this right now. I have to deal with one thing at a time." Loki began putting his things in his backpack and stood, Tony sure enough was following close behind as they walked through the picnicking crowds. As Loki threw his tray away, Tony spoke softly but with a stern edge in his voice.

"What about last night? What the hell was that supposed to be?" He asked and Loki stopped, turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't put that on my shoulders again, Tony." Loki said. "That was something that, it-it shouldn't have happened."

"You stuttered." Tony pointed out, Loki's hand dropping from his face.

"What does it matter?" Loki asked, growing agitated. "You're overwhelming me, Tony. I need my space."

"You've had enough space." Tony said as Loki walked away from him, again following as they walked into their dorm building, walking along the rows of rooms. "That's what breaks are used for."

"Tony, please just give me some time if you want a relationship with me that doesn't involve arguing." Loki spat over his shoulder as he still continued walking, taking his keys out and placing them in his lock when they reached his door.

"I'd say we already broke that poor streak of no arguing." Tony said in a monotone voice. Loki watched Tony as he pushed his door open, closing it behind them before continuing their argument.

"Then what good is this relationship?" Loki hissed, whirling on Tony. "Why try and save it when it obviously wasn't meant to be?"

"Because I can't be without you." Tony said, Loki scoffed.

"Don't give me that, Stark." Loki said sharply. "Trying to weave your way through me all because of a tutoring session, forced tutoring that always ends in arguments!" Loki was raising his voice now, nearing the end of his rope.

"All because you don't take my confessions as truth!" Tony said.

"Why should I?" Loki asked, walking towards Tony, cornering him for once. "Everything I've read about you, the heir of his father's company, he's too selfish, self-centered and a playboy in training! Based on that, why should I take anything you have to say to heart?"

"I've changed around you!" Tony hollered. "I've dropped that since I met you!"

"Oh really? What are you doing to me right now, Tony? You're playing with me, yes? I'm nothing but a toy until you find someone more suitable to your pleasures!" Loki spat, now raging at Tony, who took Loki's arms in his hands, shaking him slightly as he yelled.

"You're the only one I'm seeing! You're the only one for me here!"

"I'm sure those girls at the party liked you enough to butter you up and take you home on a silver fucking platter!" Loki hissed.

"Why is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"It's always been about you!" Loki hollered. "You're lack of detail, poor work ethic and frivolous activities made you _my_ problem! It all started with you!"

"You said it was ok to talk about the law in class!"

"It was until you opened your big mouth!" Loki said, shaking Tony's hands off him, but he wouldn't take the hint. "Let go of me!"

"Don't you feel it?" Tony breathed then, their mingled strain echoing in their ears and the sudden quiet as Tony backed Loki up into the door. "The fire?" He asked, watching Loki's green eyes flick to his lips again too late. "You've always felt it, the heat between us?"

Loki hesitated for a long moment before breathing out. "Tony, please, just…go."

"No." Tony said, turning Loki's chin towards him and kissing his lips hard, and he felt Loki melt under his fingers.


	36. Brochure

Loki sat at a table outside the coffee shop in the three weeks following his argument with Tony, holding a brochure for a college in London. He'd sent his application for it and they responded a few days later, saying they accepted, and he was to fly out this Friday. Two days away. Sighing, he put the brochure down and rubbed his eyes before taking his mug of coffee and sipping it when a sudden hand on the paper made him jump. He looked up and saw Howlett scanning it before he sat down opposite Loki.

Loki smiled softly. "Never knew my impressive P.E. professor was fond of coffee."

Howlett shook his head in a joking manner. "Once every few months." He said, snuffing out his cigarette on the concrete before sighing. "You sure you want to leave, kid?" He asked.

Loki had always been fond of Howlett, and his teacher had somewhat taken him under his wing, teaching him tricks of the trade and whatnot when he was a freshman. He owed Howlett, also, for stopping his daily beatings by the town's bullies up at the dumpsters his first few weeks here. He'd become somewhat of a friend, or even a lifeline, if that made any sense.

Loki nodded. "I can't handle him like I thought I could." He stared down at his big mug in his pale hands. "This is what's best for us."

Howlett nodded, but he kept his eyes on Loki. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Loki shook his head and cleared his throat. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"Have you told him?"

"God no." Loki said. "If I did, he wouldn't let me go."

"Well, the good news is, just two more years and it'll be over." Howlett said with a small smile.

"I'm counting down the days already." Loki said.

"Where are you staying?"

"They already assigned me a dorm, private. I also have more of mother's side of the family there, so I can visit them on holidays and whatnot. Who knows, I might come and visit Thor too."

"He knows?"

"Yes." Loki said, smiling softly. "He helped me find this college, actually. He's going to help me pack tomorrow. Today was my last day of classes, but it won't go unnoticed once tomorrow dawns."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, I have a red eye flight." Loki said, nodding.

Howlett stood. "Well, I'm gonna miss you, kid." He said, clapping a hand down on Loki's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, have a good time and visit sometime, ok?" Loki only nodded before Howlett gently squeezed his shoulder. "Fly safe, Loki." He smiled one last time before heading back towards the school.

Loki sighed before drinking the rest of his coffee, warming him in the small breeze moving through this sleepy town.


	37. Farewell

Thor and Loki walked furiously from his dorm room to his car parked on the curb. His trunk was beginning to fill as they packed some boxes of books in the backseat. He had his trunk of clothes and pictures in the trunk of the car along with many awards from his Professors, who each came by individually to give him yet another one and to say their goodbyes.

They finished packing within the first three hours before lunch, with Thor took him out to. Loki dared to say he enjoyed it very much and he got Thor's email so they could stay in touch. After lunch, they walked around town, hand in hand like they used to, window shopping, reminiscing and laughing. However, when six o'clock came around, they walked back to campus so Loki could drive to the airport.

"Well, this is it." Loki said as they stopped at his car. Handing Thor his dorm key, he smiled.

"I'll take it to the office." Thor said, smiling. "I'm sure going to miss my raven."

Loki smiled. "Don't make me cry already." He said before taking Thor into a hug. He held tight to Thor's leather jacket, breathing in the scent he would miss away from him. He felt himself starting to shake as the tears threatened his eyes. "You email me whenever you like, alright? No excuses." Loki said when they released, his nose and eyes red already.

"You too." Thor said, brushing some hair behind his ear.

Loki said it without thinking, really. "Could you kiss me goodbye?" He asked. "For old time sake?"

With a smile, Thor leaned down and took Loki's lips into the most gentle, sad kiss he'd ever felt in a long time. He held on for a long few moments before they broke and Loki ruffled Thor's golden hair.

"See you soon. Now, go along, I know you have classes your missing." Loki said, chuckling as Thor hugged him one more time, nice and tight before walking back towards the doors. "Say goodbye to Sif and the others for me." Thor waved goodbye before disappearing behind the double doors. Loki hesitated before getting into his car. He checked the bags to make sure he had everything before starting it and beginning to pull away from the curb when he rounded the parking lot and headed down the road, slowing for the speed bumps when he screeched on his breaks, his heard pounding in his chest.

Tony stood, only a few feet from the car, staring at Loki. He rolled down his window and Tony walked up to it.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. "I could have run you over!"

"Not with this car." Tony said easily. "Why are you leaving?"

Loki sighed. "It's what's best for us, Tony."

"Are you going to tell me where?"

"Not in a million years." Loki said.

Tony leaned his elbows on the door. "Look, Loki, if it was me-

"No, it's family problems." Loki lied quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be there three hours before my flight."

Tony nodded, leaning away from the car. "Fly safe."

Rolling up his window, he sped up and stopped at the sign before turning left on the main road. He felt tears falling down his cheeks soon after he passed through a few lights and he cursed himself for being so soft.

Just maybe it would all go away once he landed in London.


End file.
